Katniss y Peeta
by Cookiesamm
Summary: Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Katniss y Peeta están tratando de superar cada día. Peeta se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Katniss, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática.
1. Argumento

**Argumento:**

Mientras que otros estudiantes de secundaria están soñando con su futuro, Katniss y Peeta están tratando de superar cada día. Peeta se siente abrumado por los problemas en casa mientras lucha por mantener a su madre. Mientras tanto, su vecina de al lado Katniss, se quedó al cuidado de sus tres hermanos menores en lugar de su madre ausente y problemática.

Todo lo que mantiene cuerdos a estos dos mejores amigos son el uno al otro, y saber que cada noche se sentarán juntos en columpio del porche de Katniss y escaparán de la realidad, aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Pero a medida que su relación llega a un punto de inflexión y se acerca la graduación en la secundaria, ¿su amistad se convertirá en algo más?

**Esta es mi nueva adaptación, es una historia corta, pero muy bonita, espero que les guste.**

**la historia pertenece a Chelsea Fine y los personajes a Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Katniss

_**Katniss**_

Voy tarde a Inglés.

Esto no es extraño. Tengo tendencia a perder el tiempo durante el almuerzo.

"Perder el tiempo" es una frase que mi mamá usaría cuando quiere llamarme

floja. Yo nunca la digo en voz alta, pero la digo un montón en mi mente.

Así que, voy tarde.

Estoy corriendo por los pasillos —bueno, seamos honestos, no estoy corriendo.

Estoy caminando. Casualmente. Inglés no me fascina, por lo que me niego a sudar por llegar allí—, pensando en cuál será mi excusa por llegar tarde, y lo veo.

Peeta Mellark.

Él hace que mi corazón deje de latir, me hace respirar superficialmente, hace que me den ganas de cantar.

Lo sé, súper cursi, ¿cierto? Pero, agh, es verdad.

No es el chico más popular de la escuela. No es el chico más guapo que existe.

Pero para mí, él lo es todo.

De alguna forma, estoy molesta conmigo misma por tener pensamientos tan dramáticos y femeninos. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Él mueve mi mundo.

Los padres siempre dicen cosas como "Si todos tus amigos saltan desde un acantilado, ¿tú también lo harías?".

Bueno, si Peeta saltara por un acantilado, no sólo saltaría tras de él. Me lanzaría por el acantilado y bucearía hacia la tierra que se encuentra debajo para así poder alcanzarlo y sostener su mano mientras caemos a nuestra muerte.

Sí.

Soy así de psicópata.

Como sea, Peeta está en el pasillo, mirándome con su sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada. Está usando sus jeans desgastados y una camisa azul, como si acabara de salir del anuncio de una revista. Y fácilmente podría haberlo hecho.

Espalda ancha, mandíbula cuadrada, penetrantes ojos azules… todo en su apariencia es impecable.

Todo excepto las cicatrices.

Siento mi corazón retorcerse en mi pecho e inmediatamente redirijo mis pensamientos a cosas más felices.

Como endodoncias.

Caminamos el uno hacia el otro lentamente. Sólo estamos nosotros dos, ningún otro estudiante está aquí, lo que es extraño. Generalmente no nos encontramos en la escuela, al menos no cuando estamos solos. Y así es como nos gusta.

En la escuela, pretendemos que no nos conocemos. Es un acuerdo silencioso que hemos tenido por años. Mantiene nuestras vidas escolares separadas de nuestras vidas en casa y evita que nos volvamos locos. La escuela es nuestro escape.

Mientras nos acercamos, respiro inconscientemente, dándole la bienvenida a la familiar esencia del jabón de Peeta. Huele como el océano.

Nunca he estado en el océano, mucho menos lo he respirado, pero en mi mente, el océano huele como Peeta. Por lo tanto, amo el océano.

—¿Tarde otra vez? —Peeta sonríe—. ¿Cuál es tu excusa hoy, Katniss?

Amo cuando dice mi nombre.

Él me conoce bien, por lo tanto, sabe que siempre llego tarde a Inglés.

—Estoy pensando en culpar a la falla en un inodoro en el baño de chicas — digo, mientras pongo mi cabello tras mi oreja. Mi voz suena normal porque soy buena actuando normal alrededor de Peeta.

Él sonríe.

Yo me derrito.

La conversación sigue.

—Me gustaría estar en tu clase de Inglés. Me encantaría ver a tu profesor darte lecciones sobre la puntualidad día tras día… —Pone sus ojos en blanco—. Tras día. Pobre hombre.

Sonrío, porque cualquier otra respuesta —como saltar hacia sus brazos y besarlo— sería estúpida.

—Sí, bueno, la clase avanzada de inglés es para nosotros los cerebritos. ¿No se supone que estés en clases ahora mismo? ¿Cómo en, quizás, Mujeriego para principiantes?

Peeta no es el chico más popular en la escuela, pero tiene cierto encanto.

Odio eso de él.

También amo eso de él.

—Ah, sabes que no necesito clases sobre mujeres. Entiendo todo sobre ellas. Me da una sonrisa arrogante y le frunzo el ceño, crispando mis labios para no sonreír.

Él no es para nada arrogante, pero como dije, en la escuela fingimos. Somos personas totalmente diferentes en la escuela. Somos chicos normales.

—¿De verdad? ¿Finalmente has descifrado todas las diferencias anatómicas entre nuestros géneros? —me burlo de él porque me deja.

—Ah, sabes muy bien que descifré todo eso hace años.

No, la verdad, no lo sé "muy bien". Pero tengo oídos y mis oídos lo saben muy bien.

—Las mujeres —comienza él, sacando el pecho y hablando con autoridad—, son simples. Sólo halágalas todo el tiempo y creerán que eres asombroso.

Esto, de hecho, sé que no es verdad. Porque Peeta nunca me ha halagado. Y creo que él es asombroso.

Soy estúpida. No me importa.

—Y los hombres —Contraataco, acercándome a él porque cuando estamos en la escuela se mueve incómodo cuando estoy cerca—, son débiles. Porque todo lo que tenemos que hacer es hacer un puchero, pestañear y harán lo que digamos.

Bato mis pestañas unas pocas veces y mantengo mi mirada fija mientras él intenta no cambiar su expresión. Lo conozco tan bien.

—Cuidado, Katniss. —Su voz es tan baja que puedo sentirla acariciando mi cintura—. Sigue diciendo cosas como esa y no voy a creer que eres tan inocente como te ves.

Él sabe todo sobre mí, así que sus palabras están vacías de significado.

Nos miramos el uno al otro sin movernos. Nuestras respiraciones son silenciosas y estoy segura de que mis latidos hacen eco por todo el pasillo. No quiero dejar de mirarlo, así que no me rindo. Tampoco lo hace Peeta, lo que está bien para mí. Me quedaría mirando sus ojos azules felizmente hasta morir por inanición.

¿Lo ves? Psicópata.

Estos extraños encuentros en la escuela, cuando nadie está cerca, nos dejan actuar como cualquier otro chico de último año. Coquetear, vagando por el pasillo, respirando el pulso del otro… sólo como adolescentes normales.

Pero en la vida real, nunca me siento como una adolescente, esa es la razón de por qué deseo que momentos como este nunca se acaben.

Un suspiro de derrota llega hacia a nosotros desde el pasillo.

—Chicos, ¿no pueden ir a clases a tiempo como los otros estudiantes? —Es

nuestro director, el señor Flickerman. Suena cansado, pero sabemos que no está enojado. Es puro discurso.

—No —decimos ambos a la vez mientras dirigimos nuestra atención hacia él.

No nos miramos. Decir cosas al mismo tiempo no es algo nuevo para nosotros.

KZINGA FORO

El señor Flickerman suspira y niega con la cabeza.

—Claro. Bien, entonces. Vayan a clase.

Se aleja sin mirar atrás para asegurarse que vamos a clases. Pero nuestro momento se ha acabado, así que nos vamos.

—¿Te veo más tarde? —pregunta Peeta.

Es el tirón en su voz, el optimismo que escucho, lo que rompe mi corazón y me complementa al mismo tiempo.

Guiño, porque no es extraño para mí guiñarle.

—Por supuesto —digo. Porque soy algo seguro.

Nunca hemos tenido sexo. Ni siquiera nos hemos besado.

Pero cuando se trata de que esté ahí para él y ofrecerle ciegamente mi corazón, entonces, soy algo seguro.

Y él sabe que lo soy.

Y es cuidadoso con eso.

Y esa es la razón de por qué Peeta Mellark es mi mejor amigo.

_**Y aquí el primer capítulo! Los capítulos son cortitos, pero es una historia realmente hermosa. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí. Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	3. Peeta

Katniss y yo no caminamos juntos desde la escuela. Nunca lo hemos hecho.

Pero vivimos uno al lado del otro en la Calle Penrose.

Justo en la puerta de al lado.

Katniss usualmente camina a seis metros delante de mí en nuestro camino a casa. Estoy acostumbrado a esto y se siente cómodo. En los días cuando Katniss se queda en casa enferma o… lo que sea, se siente mal. Camino solo a casa y nunca parezco llegar lo suficientemente rápido.

Sin embargo, hoy ella está aquí, caminando frente a mí. Sin reconocerme, lo cual es nuestro acuerdo no hablado. Actuamos como si no nos conociéramos alrededor de nuestros amigos.

Mantiene las cosas simples. Aleja la realidad.

Meto mis manos en mis bolsillos; mis ojos cayendo en los familiares huecos de la acera debajo de mí. El viento lleva olores del vecindario hacia mi nariz mientras camino. Suciedad… caucho… césped… incluso un poco de basura, encuentran mis fosas, recordándome a casa.

No vivimos en la mejor parte de la ciudad, pero podría ser peor. Las casas son pequeñas y torcidas, pero los árboles son grandes y altos. Robles grandes estiran sus ramas sobre los techos agujerados y pintura raspada de las casas debajo, manteniendo los secretos dentro y la luz del sol fuera.

No es que la luz ayude en algo.

Levanto mi cabeza e inspecciono la calle. Hace mucho tiempo el vecindario probablemente era bastante bueno… antes de que el pavimento se partiera y se levantara, y las luces de la calle colgaran en ángulos peligrosos. Estoy seguro de que hubo un momento cuando la Calle Penrose era probablemente un lugar ideal para pasear a tu perro o tener una parrillada.

Sin embargo, ya no es así.

Los únicos perros en el vecindario son callejeros, y las parrilladas son algo visto solamente en la televisión.

Una brisa flota a través del viento, levantando suavemente el cabello de Katniss de sus hombros. Tengo una vista de su perfil mientras su cabello se levanta y sonrío para mí mismo. Katniss no tiene idea de lo atractiva que es.

En la escuela ella camina cautelosamente, prestándole poca atención a los adolescentes Neandertales compitiendo por su atención. Los chicos no entienden por qué es tan callada y desinteresada. No saben nada sobre ella.

Pero yo sí.

Una hoja cae de uno de los robles altos y acaricia el brazo de Katniss antes de caer al suelo. Mis ojos se quedan en ella mientras nos acercamos a nuestras casas.

Me gusta verla caminar, y no de una manera sexual. No me malinterpreten, tiene un buen trasero. En verdad, tiene bien… todo.

Pero hay algo sobre la manera en que camina… se mantiene erguida, mantiene su cabeza derecha y sabe a dónde va. Es hermosa.

He visto su caminar a casa a seis metros delante de mí desde el tercer grado. Ahí fue cuando se mudó al lado.

Teníamos nueve, mi vida era un infierno, y ella era nueva.

También era la razón por la cual iba a la escuela. O me levantaba en las mañanas. O seguía respirando.

La promesa de Katniss.

Ella deja caer un trozo de papel al suelo sin detenerse.

Es para mí. Es como "hablamos" en nuestra caminata a casa.

Mantengo estable mi paso, aunque quiero correr a donde el trozo de papel cayó y recogerlo como una sabueso.

Mis pies finalmente alcanzan donde su nota aterrizó y me inclino para recogerla, apenas ralentizando mi movimiento. Abro la pequeña nota doblada. Está cubierta de caritas felices. Por supuesto.

_Deja de mirar mi trasero._

Sonrío.

Como dije, ella tiene un buen trasero. Pero ahora no lo estoy mirando.

Sabe que no lo estoy mirando.

No, estoy mirando sus delgados dedos, atrapados como imanes alrededor de las tiras de su bolso. Sus nudillos están blancos y sus antebrazos flexionados.

Está tensa.

Casi estamos en casa. Esta es la peor parte del día, para ambos.

Meto su nota en mi bolsillo y tomo una profunda respiración. Estamos en nuestros caminos de entrada ahora. Katniss no me mira o me dice adiós. No me despido ni la miro tampoco.

Porque este es el inicio del final de nuestro día. Aquí es cuando las cosas salen mal.

Es por eso que me dejó una nota.

Porque ella lo sabe, y yo lo sé, que ambos necesitamos un poco de liviandad antes de entrar a nuestros hogares después de la escuela.

Hogares.

En verdad no son hogares. Son más bien casas donde dormimos.

Donde comemos, si tenemos suerte. Donde lloramos y peleamos.

Donde sangramos y nos rompemos. Donde tememos y gritamos.

Donde nos rendimos. Donde suspiramos.

Donde apenas sobrevivimos.

Sé esto porque nuestras casas están a apenas a seis metros de distancia. La ventana de su habitación da a la mía. La ventana de su cocina da a la mía.

Vemos todo lo que le pasa al otro. Es terrible, molesto y vergonzoso.

También es la razón por la que Katniss Everdeen es mi mejor amiga.


	4. La historia de Katniss

Mi mamá es una prostituta. Se llama a sí misma una call-girl o acompañante, pero en realidad es una prostituta.

Me molesta.

No por su profesión. De hecho, su "trabajo" ha mantenido comida en nuestra mesa y ropa en nuestras espaldas durante años. Ella es hermosa y sexy. Estoy segura que es buena en lo que hace.

No, me molesta porque en algún momento durante los últimos dos años, se ha vuelto una drogadicta.

Tengo tres hermanos menores. Creo que todos tenemos padres diferentes, aunque mamá jura que todos somos descendientes de un "tipo genial" llamado Seneca.

Seneca es un nombre estúpido. Espero que esté mintiendo.

De cualquier manera, este tipo Seneca no ha estado alrededor desde…, oh, nunca. Así que solo somos los "pequeñines" —como me gusta llamarlos— y yo.

Mi madre, en su egoísmo nebuloso inducido por las drogas, rara vez llega a casa. A veces dudo que recuerde dónde está la casa. Los pequeñines ya ni siquiera preguntan dónde está porque están acostumbrados a su desaparición durante meses. Ha sido así por años.

Seguiremos tanto como sea posible sin dinero, pero entonces el propietario comienza a llamar y tengo que encontrar a mamá.

Llamo a Snow, el jefe de mi mamá (también conocido como proxeneta), cuando tengo que encontrarla. Pete es un baboso —no hay sorpresa— pero siempre me pone en contacto con mamá.

Ella atenderá el teléfono y reirá, llorará, cantará y me dirá cuánto nos ama a todos y cómo lamenta haber estado lejos durante unos días (intenta unos meses) y que estará pronto en casa (¿Quizás navidad?).

Me muerdo la lengua a lo largo de la llamada, porque sé que son las drogas. Sé que en el fondo mi mamá sobria nos ama y odia estar siendo tan egoísta.

Escucho y digo todas las cosas correctas: también te amo, también te extrañamos, sí, los pequeñines están haciéndolo bien en la escuela y recuerdan quién eres. Finalmente, antes de colgar, le preguntaré a mi madre por dinero.

Ella se pondrá toda emocional y se llenará de culpa y me prometerá la luna y las estrellas.

No quiero el sistema solar. Quiero comprar pan y no ser desalojados.

Tomará unos días, pero al final el dinero irá a mi cuenta bancaria. Pagaré todas las cuentas, lloraré hasta quedarme dormida, y esperaré que podamos sobrevivir los próximos meses sin necesitar dinero de ella.

Los pequeñines no saben nada de esto. Ellos piensan que nuestra mamá viaja mucho por negocios. Están acostumbrados a que yo sea la madre y haga la cena, los arrope, establezca las reglas de la casa y cuide de ellos cuando están enfermos.

Estoy acostumbrada a eso también.

Me hace sentir seca en el interior.

Porque sin una madre, no hay nadie para cuidar de mí.

Excepto Peeta.

Él es el por qué puedo manejar cosas como entrenar a una niña de tres años a usar el baño, castigar a un niño de nueve años, y enseñar a un niño de once años.

Los pequeñines son más grandes ahora. Primrose tiene seis, Gale doce, y Haymitch catorce.

Tengo dieciocho. Me siento como de cuarenta.

Ahora que todos estamos en la escuela durante el día, no tengo que preocuparme por pagar cuidado infantil, lo que es un gran alivio.

Y ahora que soy legalmente una adulta, puedo recoger a los pequeñines de la escuela si se enferman —o en el caso de Haymitch— se meten en una pelea. (Afortunadamente, el primer año de escuela secundaria de Haymitch ha pasado sin incidentes).

No solía ser tan fácil.

Camino dentro de mi casa y me aseguro que mi mamá no está allí. Un par de veces durante los últimos años, ha vuelto a casa para "sorprendernos" y, por lo general, es como un choque de trenes. Trato de prevenir que cualquier desastre choque contra los pequeñines.

Como huellas que marcan de arriba a abajo los brazos de mamá, o novios llamados Brutus, que huelen a sangre y orina.

Es horrible.

Llego a casa veinte minutos antes que el autobús con los pequeñines. Es la parte más fácil de mi día. Son veinte minutos de ser una adolescente en mi casa.

Una vez que los pequeñines llegan a casa, soy mamá. Soy papá. Soy la ley. Soy enfermera. Soy maestra. Soy el ama de llaves. Soy la cocinera. Soy el maldito Atlas de la familia.

Estoy esperando que mi espalda se rompa.

Peeta sabe. Él mantiene el mundo girando y me ayuda a llevarlo en mis hombros.

Saco mi tarea, enciendo la televisión y trato de terminar lo poco que puedo en estos veinte minutos. El tiempo vuela y pronto Prim entra a la casa brincando, seguida por Gale.

Prim es feliz, llena de esperanza e ignorante. Me encanta su carácter.

Gale es escandaloso, sucio y temerario. También me encanta su carácter.

—¡Hola, Katniss! ¿Puedo tener un bocadillo? —Prim me sonríe con su bonita cara.

La abrazo y tomo su pequeña mochila.

—Por supuesto, pequeña. —Abro su mochila y saco sus palabras para deletrear—.

Trata de deletrear esto en voz alta mientras busco algo delicioso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella comienza a deletrear sus palabras de primer grado mientras corto una banana que está más marrón que amarilla.

Haymitch entra. Vamos a la misma escuela, pero tiene una clase tarde porque sus notas no fueron exactamente estelares el año pasado y ahora está reponiéndolas.

—Hola —digo.

Él murmura "hola" como respuesta. Es bastante frío, igual que su hermana mayor.

Aun así, me encanta su carácter.

—Tomen asiento, y saquen sus tareas. —Me di cuenta hace un año, que la única manera de conseguir que todos hagan su tarea es hacer que se sienten justo después de la escuela mientras comen algo.

Las amargas protestas que los chicos me dan son las esperadas. Beso la parte superior de la cabeza de Gale y aprieto el hombro de Haymitch. Ellos fingen odiar eso cuando lo hago.

Pero en realidad, no lo hacen. Ellos lo necesitan.

Agarro un par de manzanas a punto de dañarse y también empiezo a cortarlas. Yo no necesito comer nada. Como todo lo posible en la escuela.

Los pequeñines pelean en broma en la mesa de la cocina mientras reparto los escasos trozos de manzana. La mesa se tambalea, recordándome poner algo debajo de las patas desiguales, cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Voy al fregadero para enjuagar el cuchillo y miro por la ventana de mi cocina a la cocina de Peeta. Su madre se tambalea por el fregadero y Peeta está tratando de sostenerla con sus gentiles manos.

Mi corazón se rompe.

Miro el reloj. Son las 4:00 pm.

Tengo cinco horas hasta que todo el mundo esté en la cama (o por lo menos en sus habitaciones por la noche). Cinco horas más hasta que pueda conectarme con la única persona que realmente me conoce.

Peeta.

_**Aquí el capítulo nuevo! Espero que les guste!**_

_**Gracias a amaia93, CataD'Mellark, Everllarkglee4ever, johana y Sakurakp89 por sus reviews. Espero que este capítulo también les guste.**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	5. La historia de Peeta

Mi madre ya no está realmente viva. Es más como un fantasma andante, hablador, que se tropieza y se arrastra.

Sin embargo, no estoy enfadado con ella.

Está sobria a veces; está loca todo el tiempo.

Las pastillas no ayudan.

Los médicos dicen que está mentalmente enferma, sufriendo de alucinaciones extremas y paranoia, y los trabajadores sociales dicen que debería ser admitida en un centro de atención mental. Me han dicho que es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el estado insista en llevársela.

Pero ella es el único padre que me queda, así que no estoy preparado para dejarla ir. En cambio la mantengo aquí y me aseguro de que tome sus pastillas.

Pero las pastillas no ayudan.

Sin embargo no es su culpa; la locura… el alcohol. El hombre que es mi padre la golpeó brutalmente durante veinte años. Los repetidos golpes a su cabeza le dañaron el cerebro.

Y ahora se automedica.

Con licor.

El alcohol adormece el pasado. Y el presente. Lo entiendo. Lo odio, pero lo entiendo.

El hombre que es mi padre me golpeó muchísimo durante años también. Pero no pienso en aquellos años.

—¿Puedes verlos, Peeta? ¡Hay diminutos bichos de cristal cavando mi piel con sus garras! ¡Sácalos! ¡Ayuda! ¡Me están comiendo!

Mi madre está lo suficientemente loca sin alcohol. Con la borrachera, sin embargo, ella es como gasolina y fuego. Miro la botella vacía de whisky en el fregadero y me pregunto dónde la consiguió. Probablemente la compró en uno de sus días "buenos" y la escondió en la casa.

Suspiro e intento tranquilizarla.

—Mamá, no hay bichos. Estás bien. —Digo esto con sensibilidad. No le hablo mal o la menosprecio, nunca. El hombre que es mi padre hizo suficiente de eso.

—¡Pero Peeta! ¡Los veo! ¿No puedes verlos? ¡Son negros con los ojos verdes! —

Se está rascando la piel desesperadamente ahora.

Suspiro y trato de tomar su cuerpo ebrio en mis brazos. Si puedo llevarla hasta el sofá y poner algún programa de entrevistas cualquiera, se calmará.

—¡No me toques! ¡Te van a atrapar! —grita.

Permanezco muy tranquilo y me meto al juego.

—Está bien. Te prometo que no te tocaré. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? ¿Algo de insecticida, tal vez?

Quiero gritar.

Sus ojos se iluminan y mi pecho duele.

—¡Sí! Oh, Peeta, ¡eres asombroso! ¡Sí! ¡Insecticida!

—De acuerdo, quédate aquí mismo, iré a buscar alguno.

Camino por el pasillo hasta el armario donde solemos guardar los productos de limpieza, productos químicos, blanqueador y, bueno, insecticida.

Hace unos pocos años fui inteligente y reemplacé los contenidos de cada botella con agua corriente.

Hice esto después de que mi madre casi muere de intoxicación por sustancias químicas porque se bebió una botella de limpiador de cocinas "para ayudar con la digestión de los gnomos".

Tuve tanto miedo de que muriera. Después de que llegamos a casa del hospital, vomité en el patio trasero y fui dentro de la casa para cambiar todos los productos de limpieza. Las cosas reales están en mi habitación, encerradas en un archivador.

Agarro el falso insecticida y vuelvo a la cocina. Mi madre tiene un cuchillo en la mano, intentando raspar los bichos invisibles de sus brazos.

—¡Mamá! ¡No lo hagas! —Enloquezco, por supuesto. Me mira y trato de recomponerme—. A los, uh, bichos les gusta el acero, mamá. Tienes que usar insecticida. —Levanto la botella de spray rellena de agua y rezo porque me crea.

Asiente.

—¡Oh, tienes tanta razón! ¡Gracias! —Baja el cuchillo y exhalo.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Quédate quieta.

Se congela y la rocío con una niebla de agua, deshaciéndome de los inexistentes bichos. Cierra los ojos y se cubre la nariz y la boca.

Estoy ganando su juego, pero me siento derrotado.

Ahora está toda húmeda y sonriéndome como un niño pequeño en Disneyland.

—¡Gracias cariño! ¡Eres el mejor hijo que una madre podría esperar!

Me siento como una mierda.

Sonrío y la conduzco hasta la sala de estar. Un programa de entrevistas está ya en la televisión así que la siento en el sofá y prometo traerle algo de comida. El sofá es naranja y marrón, desgarrado en casi todas las costuras, y huele a talco de bebé.

Cuando tenía cuatro años vertí una botella entera de talco de bebé en el sofá porque parecía como nieve y nubes. Mi pobre madre intentó fregar el polvo durante días sin éxito.

Así que el sofá huele como yo… cuando tenía cuatro años. Y por cualquiera que sea la razón, eso me pone triste.

Miro a mi madre, con su enmarañado pelo oscuro y ojos nublados, y trato de ver a la mujer que solía ser. La miro de cerca, como si en cualquier momento mágicamente fuera a despertar de esta pesadilla de enfermedad y a volver a la figura de madre normal que era cuando yo era joven.

Sin embargo, nada cambia. Está absorta en su programa de entrevistas y ajena a mi presencia.

Suspiro y vuelvo a la cocina donde me apoyo contra el mostrador manchado y roto. Por un momento cierro los ojos, escuchando al público abucheando en el programa de entrevistas en la otra habitación. Mi madre empieza a abuchear junto con ellos por el entusiasmo. Abro los ojos y miro al suelo de la cocina.

Hubo un tiempo, en que ella solía leerme libros y me ataba los zapatos y jugaba al Monopoly conmigo. Había una vez, una hermosa mujer con una mente sana y un trato amoroso.

Esa mujer ha desaparecido.

Viviendo en su cuerpo está un alma torturada que se ha roto. Odio al monstruo que la rompió.

Miro hacia abajo a la desagradable cicatriz que se extiende desde la parte de atrás de mi cuello hasta mi codo.

El monstruo me rompió también, pero yo sané. En su mayoría.

Miro hacia fuera de la ventana de la cocina y veo a Katniss sentada en su mesa con los niños. La mesa se tambalea cuando señala algo en el cuaderno de Gale y mueve la cabeza. Hay un plato con alguna fruta marrón en la mesa.

Mi pecho duele de nuevo.

Prim derrama su taza y el agua cae por todas partes. Katniss sale disparada y comienza a agarrar las tareas y papeles de la mesa mientras los chicos ríen.

Katniss tira los papeles en el mostrador y agarra una toalla.

Prim está llorando mientras Katniss absorbe la inundación que se encuentra ahora en la mesa y en el suelo mientras Gale y Haymitch atraviesan el charco y se deslizan por las baldosas como si fuera un tobogán. Katniss toma a Prim en brazos y la calma con palabras. La niña pequeña para de llorar y le sonríe a su hermana mayor. Finalmente, Prim brinca fuera de su regazo y se escabulle lejos.

Katniss señala a los chicos y los regaña, balanceando su dedo hacia la otra habitación. Los chicos siguen sus órdenes y se van cabizbajos, pero aún están sonriendo.

Sola en la cocina, Katniss se arrodilla y comienza a limpiar el suelo.

La miro en silencio con admiración.

Suspiro y miro el reloj. Sólo unas pocas horas más.

—¡Peeta, hijo! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Creo que hay un caimán delante de la televisión! —La voz de mi madre está llena de verdadero pánico.

Estiro el cuello y empiezo a caminar hacia la sala de estar.

Sólo unas pocas horas más hasta que pueda relajarme

_**Ok, pues un poco más de drama. De hecho esta historia tiene mucho drama, pero confio en que les va a gustar.**_

_**Un aviso: Esta semana se me va a complicar un poco actualizar, tengo un examen muuuuuy díficil que presentar el 3 de junio y estoy estudiando como loca, pero si todo sale bien, a partir de esa fecha continuaría con mis actualizaciones y una nueva adaptación que tengo en mente. Así que mandenme buenas vibras para que todo salga bien y aquí nos vemos el 3 de junio! Sea como sea, quiero que sepan que no abandonaré la historia, en verdad, es una historia muy bonita y no las voy a dejar con la duda ok?**_

_**Bueno muchas gracias por su comprensión!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	6. El columpio

—Gale, si vas a orinar como un animal, entonces hazlo en el patio trasero —le grito por el pasillo.

Hay orina en todo el asiento del inodoro. Lo limpio para que Prim pueda utilizarlo.

—Entra al baño y luego cepíllate los dientes por mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdísimo —dice Prim.

Cierro la puerta del baño detrás de mí cuando me voy, y la oigo comenzando a cantar. Ella siempre canta cuando hace pis. Me encanta su audacia.

Asomo la cabeza en la habitación de Gale.

—Luces apagadas.

Él se queja y apaga su lámpara. Aparte de la cuestión del pis-en-el-inodoro, Gale es un muchacho de doce años fácil de tratar. Por ello, estoy muy agradecida.

Haymitch camina junto a mí y no hace contacto visual. Él piensa que es el hombre de la casa. Y, en realidad, lo es. Pero también tiene catorce años.

—Tú también —le digo, pero no tan mandona.

Balancea su cabeza para mirarme.

—La hora de acostarse para un adolescente es algo estúpido.

Asiento con la cabeza porque lo entiendo.

—Entonces haz lo que quieras, pero quédate en tu habitación para que los niños tengan un cierto sentido de lo que es la hora de ir a dormir.

Está molesto.

—Lo que sea.

No doy marcha atrás ni cedo. Todavía me necesita.

Después de meter a Prim en la cama, camino por el pasillo a la cocina y empiezo a limpiar el desorden de la cena.

Comimos espagueti, pero sin salsa.

Tengo que ir a la tienda pronto. Tengo que comprar alimentos. Necesitoconseguirles a los pequeñines algo de ropa que les quede.

Tengo que llamar a mi mamá.

Me siento frente al televisor, acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, y trabajo en mi tarea.

Los maestros dicen que no debes ver la televisión mientras haces la tarea, pero hay algo acerca de los reality shows baratos que me hace sentir inteligente.

Cuando estoy tratando de resolver un problema de matemática difícil o arreglar un ensayo de inglés, siempre puedo tomarme un descanso, ver algún reality en la televisión, y pensar: "Bueno, al menos yo no soy esa chica borracha poniéndose un tatuaje de ornitorrinco en el cuello". El reality en la televisión nunca falla en aumentar mi ego lo suficiente para que termine mi tarea a tiempo, y me prometa no tomar tanto como para decidir hacerme un tatuaje cuestionable.

Es extraño, cómo funciona todo eso.

Sin embargo, soy una buena estudiante. No puedo permitirme el lujo de fracasar en la escuela. Espero que pueda conseguir un trabajo decente terminando la secundaria para poder mudarme con los pequeñines a otro lugar.

A algún lugar donde podamos ser independientes.

A algún lugar donde la prostitución, las drogas y los novios extraños no puedan llegar a nosotros.

Pasa una hora y camino hacia el porche delantero. Tenemos un columpio. Es como algo salido de una película. Nos vemos perfectos. Y supongo que ese es el punto.

Todo el mundo finge.

El columpio chilla mientras me siento y el sonido me calma.

Las cadenas están oxidadas, y los tablones de madera del asiento y respaldo se están agrietando en algunos lugares, pero es la pieza de mueble más hermosa que tenemos.

Me mezo por un minuto, escuchando el crujido rítmico del columpio. La noche está tranquila a excepción de los grillos. Cruzando la calle hay un patio lleno de bloques de cemento, partes de autos, y malas hierbas que se arrastran por el suelo como las garras de un monstruo lleno de espinas.

Pero si cierro los ojos… y me centro sólo en el columpio y el canto de los grillos... yo vivo en el paraíso.

Inhalo, exhalo, y abro los ojos.

Mi corazón se siente más ligero porque sé que Peeta estará aquí pronto.

Vendrá caminando a sentarse a mi lado y hará que mi día se sienta bien.

Mi tiempo en el porche meciéndome con Peeta cada noche es la única manera de conseguir dormir.

Lo veo salir de su casa a escondidas. A su madre no le importa si él llega demasiado tarde, o desaparece del todo. Pero ella probablemente está desmayada en el sofá y Peeta cuida de no despertarla.

Es un buen tipo.

Trae una bolsa de plástico llena de cosas.

—Hey, Katniss.

Me encanta cómo dice mi nombre. Es real.

—Hey, para ti también. —Sonrío porque no puedo evitarlo. Él es grande y maravilloso y se sienta junto a mí como si fuera importante.

Me entrega la bolsa y mira hacia otro lado.

—Así que... ¿cómo fue tu día?

Miro dentro de la bolsa y me dan ganas de llorar.

Está llena de fruta fresca, verduras crudas, galletas, pan y, bueno, todo lo que necesitamos. Y él sabe qué necesitamos. Y lo amo por eso.

Estoy terriblemente conmovida por la bolsa de comestibles, pero no lloro. Él no quiere que lo haga. Es probable que ni siquiera quiera que reconozca su regalo.

Le contesto

—Lo típico. ¿Y el tuyo?

No nos miramos, miramos fijamente la noche. Es diferente ahora a cuando estábamos en la escuela. No hay coqueteo. No hay burlas. No hay alegres graduados del instituto.

Esto es la realidad y con ella viene una gran pesadez.

La noche normalmente es oscura, las luces de la calle espantan a las estrellas y los árboles esconden a la luna.

Pero la oscuridad es tranquila.

Él me contesta.

—Ah, tú sabes. Gnomos y bichos falsos. Lo normal. —Sonaba bien. No lo estaba.

Asiento porque no hay nada que decir. Nos sentamos en silencio, el único ruido es el lento chirrido del columpio del porche y los grillos.

Es fácil y tranquilo. No hay chicos gritando, o mamás nerviosas o bichos invisibles.

Miro hacia abajo al brazo de Peeta y veo su larga cicatriz.

O papás violentos.

Me ve mirando su cicatriz y se mueve en su asiento. No se esconde de mí, es inútil. Pero no le gusta hablar de su papá y la cicatriz se lo recuerda.

Yo tenía diez años la primera vez que vi a su papá lastimarlo. Estaba en mi cuarto mirando por la ventana, deseando que todavía estuviéramos en la gran ciudad, cuando escuché un débil alarido.

Miré por la ventana y vi a Peeta acurrucado en su cuarto. Mi luz estaba apagada, pero la suya estaba prendida. Se estaba escondiendo, pero su papá lo encontró.

Siempre lo encontraba.

El padre de Peeta sólo usó sus manos esa noche. Golpe tras golpe miré horrorizada como el cuerpo de Peeta se volvía más y más débil. Lloré frente a mi ventana, mirando después de que su papá lo dejara inconsciente en el piso de su cuarto.

Tenía diez años, no sabía qué hacer. Miré y miré hasta que Peeta regresó en sí y dio una vuelta despacio.

Su cara, sus manos, su cabeza, todo estaba ensangrentado.

Él empezó a llorar, lo que me hizo llorar más fuerte.

Estaba tan asustada por él. Temblé en mi camisón de princesa, escondida con cuidado detrás de mi ventana en la oscuridad de mi cuarto.

Las peleas empeoraron mientras crecimos. El padre de Peeta empezó a usar bates de béisbol y palos de golf en vez de sus puños. Me acostumbré a ver moretones en su cuerpo y cortes en sus manos.

Una vez le dije a mi mamá sobre el chico de al lado al que su papá lastimaba.

Ella me dijo que teníamos que meternos en nuestros propios asuntos o también seríamos lastimadas.

Era una niña. Le creí.

—Nos graduamos pronto.

Peeta todavía mira a la calle. Su cara es hermosa, incluso con las cicatrices y las sombras de la noche.

Asiento.

—Sí. La gente dice que ahí es cuando empieza la vida. Tú sabes, después del instituto.

De repente estoy estresada. Peeta no se mueve.

—Vida. Sea lo que sea.

Está deprimido. Odio cuando se desalienta. Él no piensa que pueda tener una verdadera vida porque necesita cuidar de su mamá. Es un problema sin solución.

—La vida es lo que nosotros hacemos de ella —digo, pero mis palabras suenan vacías.

Él se mofa, pero no está tratando de ser malo.

—A veces sólo quiero alejarme de todo, ¿sabes?

Asiento.

—Sí. Sólo agarrar tus cosas e... irte. Empezar de nuevo. —Suspiro—. Pienso en eso todo el tiempo.

Asiente.

—Yo también.

Nos sentamos en silencio por un minuto. Pensando en la libertad que no tenemos y en el futuro que no podemos controlar.

Hago una pausa, tratando de ver cómo decir lo que estoy sintiendo.

—No todo es malo, sabes. —Aclaro mi garganta—. Al menos para mí. —Me muevo en el columpio—. No todo es agotador e injusto. Te tengo a ti. Haces mi vida... no lo sé... mejor. —Mis palabras no sonaron vacías esta vez.

Se gira hacia mí y ladea su cabeza. Me estudia y no miro hacia otro lado.

Espero.

—Katniss —dice mi nombre de nuevo y estoy volando—. Tú haces mi vida mejor que... mejor.

Sé eso. Puedo sentirlo. Y estoy agradecida por ello.

Las luces de la calle se apagan y, normalmente, esta es nuestra pista para terminar nuestro tiempo en el columpio. Pero ninguno de nosotros se mueve para irse.

Por lo general no nos tocamos. Sólo somos amigos, o lo que sea. Pero esta noche decido hacer algo inusual. Sé, incluso antes de moverme, que lo espantaré a su casa. Pero no me importa.

Me estiro y pongo mi mano en la suya.

No seductoramente.

Sin expectativas.

Él gira su mano y agarra la mía.

Y nos sentamos, en silencio y unidos por las manos, durante largos minutos mirando a la calle oscura.

Soy feliz.

_**Un capítulo más. Tan triste pero tan tierno. Todos los capítulos son más o menos así, melancólicos pero lindos. No se cuando actualizaré, pero prometo apresurarme.**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews y sus buenos deseos y también a todos los que leen aun sin dejar comentario!**_

_**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!**_


	7. Dulces sueños

BOOKZINGA FORO

No estoy seguro de qué hacer con Katniss. Qué decir o cómo actuar. Sé que ella se preocupa por mí, y eso es más de lo que merezco. Así que sostengo su mano.

Si eso es lo que compartirá conmigo, entonces lo tomaré. Ella es increíble y soy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida. Su mano es fría y pequeña, y encaja perfectamente en la mía. Miro nuestras manos por un momento. Sé que debo volver a casa y dejarla dormir un poco. Lo haré.

Estoy estancado, sin embargo, porque estoy demasiado cansado para enfrentar la imagen de mi mamá inconsciente y babeando en el sofá. Pero también porque estoy muy cálido y contento en el columpio con Katniss. Ella huele como manzanas y me hace olvidar la basura en mi vida.

—Va a mejorar, tiene que hacerlo.

Katniss habla de la vida, en general. Envidio su positivismo y deseo poder pensar de la misma forma que ella lo hace.

—Lo hará, Katniss. Tendrás una vida maravillosa.

Lo digo en serio. Ella es increíble y encontrará una manera de hacer su vida hermosa.

Me mira, y esta vez la miro. Es tan linda que rompe mi corazón. Su nariz es pequeña, redonda, y sus pestañas son largas y negras, plumas contra su pequeña cara de niña. Suavemente aprieto su fría mano y siento sus dedos contra mi piel.

Tocarla me hace darme cuenta de lo pequeña que es.

Cuando la miro durante el día parece tan… fuerte… Tan capaz e independiente.

Algunas veces olvido que es sólo una chica. Sólo una chica con manos pequeñas y grandes responsabilidades.

La miro de cerca y me duele el pecho. Todo en ella es pequeño y delicado.

¿Cómo podía una madre abandonar a esta chica?

El hombre que es mi padre me dijo lo que era la mamá de Katniss cuando tenía once años, pero no entendí lo que significaba en ese momento.

La realidad de la situación de Katniss no la noté hasta que tenía trece años. El hombre que es mi padre acababa de darme una paliza con una tabla y estaba tratando de no llorar en mi habitación cuando oí el grito de Katniss.

Mirando por mi ventana vi a un hombre grande y desconocido de pie en su habitación, parecía King Kong, mientras su mamá revoloteaba frente a él tratando de proteger a Katniss.

Me di cuenta que la ventana de Katniss estaba abierta así que abrí la mía para escuchar a escondidas.

—¡Ya te pagué! Ahora muévete y te daré el doble por la chica. —La voz de King

Kong era retumbante y llena de saliva.

—¡Retrocede! ¡Conseguiste lo que viniste a buscar así que vete! —La voz de la mamá de Katniss era temblorosa.

—¡Me iré cuando yo quiera! ¡Ahora muévete! —King Kong dio un paso hacia Katniss, quien gritó en respuesta.

Estaba listo para saltar por mi ventana y correr hacia Katniss. No sabía cómo iba a protegerla, pero lo iba a intentar.

—¡Fuera de mi casa o llamaré a Plutarch, tiene chicos que te mutilarán! —La mamá de Katniss parecía una hormiga comparada con el hombre gigante.

Katniss estaba llorando.

Yo estaba aterrorizado.

King Kong dijo cosas desagradables y se abalanzó sobre Katniss, agarrándola por el cabello.

La mamá de Katniss desapareció y regresó con un arma, apuntó y estaba lista para disparar, entonces King Kong dejó a Katniss y salió furioso.

La mamá de Katniss le ofreció disculpas, o alguna otra estupidez insuficiente, y también dejó la habitación. Vi a Katniss quedarse en la esquina de su cama, con tres mantas sobre su cabeza, y temblar por horas.

Esa noche decidí que Katniss necesitaba ser protegida. Y si no podía proteger a mi mamá, entonces iba a proteger a la chica de al lado.

La voz de Katniss me devolvió a la oscilación del columpio.

—Ambos tendremos unas vidas maravillosas, Peeta.

Asiento porque ella quiere que lo haga y porque quiero creerle. Desearía tener dinero, poder o influencias, así podría hacer sus sueños realidad y llevarme todas las cosas malas.

No las tengo.

No puedo hacerlo.

Aprieto su mano porque no tengo nada más que ofrecerle.

—Mañana en la mañana, ¿entonces? —dice, y mi corazón salta. He estado yendo a la casa de Katniss todas las mañanas antes de la escuela por un año.

Saber que la primera cosa que conseguiré ver en la mañana es a Katniss es como logro dormir en la noche.

—Por supuesto —le digo, porque no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Ella también lo sabe.

Me guiña y separamos nuestras manos.

Se siente mal, no tocarla. Como si una parte de mí muriera o algo. Pero le devuelvo la sonrisa y camino fuera del porche.

—¿Peeta? —dice, y sé lo que viene. Mi corazón sube a la parte superior de mi pecho en anticipación.

—Dulces sueños —dice casualmente, como ha hecho desde que tenemos trece

años.

Es imposible, es un cliché, y las personas dicen cosas como esas todo el tiempo.

Pero esas dos palabras que usa me ayudan a superar algunas malditas noches.

Sonrío y meto mis manos en mis bolsillos.

—Para ti también.

Me doy la vuelta y cruzo la corta distancia de regreso a mi puerta.

El marco de la puerta es irregular, haciendo que la retorcida madera de la puerta sobresalga. Mecánicamente tiro la puerta, liberándola del astillado marco y provocado el crujido de las bisagras.

Miro hacia atrás, a través del embarrado césped, la desmoronada roca y el agrietado concreto que nos separa, para ver a Katniss entrar a su casa silenciosamente.

Tendré dulces sueños.

O al menos, no voy a tener pesadillas.

_**No son perfectos? Esta historia en verdad me fascina y espero que a ustedes también! Gracias por sus reviews!**_


	8. Celos

Estoy empacando almuerzos, revisando los deberes y haciendo el desayuno al mismo tiempo. La televisión está encendida, la radio está encendida, la sartén está chisporroteando, la cafetera está pitando, y los chicos se están gritando el uno al otro sobre una gorra de béisbol.

Caos total.

Ésta es mi mañana de todos los días.

Estamos atrasados, estoy estresada, y los huevos están quemados.

Peeta entra caminando con algo en su mano. Ni siquiera tiene que golpear o algo así. Es de la familia y me gusta que entre.

Me tranquilizo inmediatamente.

—Buenos días. —Sueno alegre.

—Buenos días. —Sonríe y se dirige a los chicos. El problema de la gorra de béisbol se resuelve casi de inmediato. Me digo que le tengo que agradecer a Peeta más tarde por solucionarlo.

Está a mi lado entonces, burlándose de mí sobre los huevos y preguntándome cómo puede ayudar.

Esta es NUESTRA mañana de todos los días.

—¿Puedes agarrar los almuerzos de los chicos y empaquetarlos?

No miro a Peeta, no lo necesito. Es bueno en esto. En ayudarme. En estar ahí.

Voy a servirle una taza de café. Los pequeñines y yo no bebemos café. Pero lo preparo cada mañana.

Para Peeta.

Le tiendo la taza de café.

—Gracias —dice, pero me mira por más tiempo de lo normal.

Le encanta el café. Lo pone contento o algo así. Ya no tiene una máquina de café en su casa ya que su mamá sigue quemándose, rompiendo la cafetera, y poniendo la máquina de café en "reposo".

Así que yo le hago su café. Cada mañana. Me hace sentir útil. Y feliz.

Peeta deja su taza y mira la mesa de la cocina. Se arrodilla en el suelo y empieza a meter ese "algo" de sus manos debajo de las patas de la mesa. Lo miro fijo con la boca abierta cuando termina y se pone de pie otra vez. La mesa ya no se tambalea.

Se ocupa de los almuerzos como si nada pasara. Miro la mesa con fijeza por un momento, conmovida por su consideración.

—Gracias —digo, y lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón.

Se encoge de hombros, termina con los almuerzos y mete las manos en los bolsillos.

Me encanta su coraje.

Realmente me encanta.

—¡Peeta, Peeta! —grita Prim con una gran sonrisa mientras rebota en la cocina. Peeta es su persona favorita en el mundo entero. Me ha informado que va a casarse con él cuando crezca.

Peeta le tira de las coletas —las que pasé veinte minutos cepillando en su lugar— y besa la cima de su cabeza.

—Buenos días, sol. —Siempre la llama sol. Cuando ella estaba en el jardín de infantes, le dijo a su maestra que su nombre era Sol.

Me aseguro que todos coman su desayuno y estén vestidos antes de apresurarlos hacia la puerta principal. Entonces estamos fuera. Todos nos dirigimos a la escuela.

Prim y Gale toman sus autobuses. Haymitch corre delante de mí así no es visto conmigo cuando lleguemos a la escuela. Y Peeta vuelve a su casa a despertar a su mamá y asegurarse de que está tomando sus medicinas y no sé qué más.

La primera clase de Peeta del día empieza más tarde que la mía.

Voy a la escuela todo el día. No veo a Peeta. Es normal.

Estoy en el almuerzo, planeando llegar tarde a inglés otra vez cuando Delly Cartwright bombardea mi espacio personal y casi me da náuseas con el aroma de su perfume.

—Katniss, necesito tu ayuda.

No, no la necesita.

—¿Has hablado con Peeta?

—No. —Miento, mientras me meto el cabello detrás de la oreja.

Hace cara larga y no me siento mal por ella.

Delly suspira dramáticamente.

—Han pasado cinco semanas. ¡Cinco semanas! ¿Peeta está viendo a alguien más?

Éste es el asunto con Delly: no me agrada.

Delly Cartwright es popular por todas las razones equivocadas, y pasa que es medianamente atractiva, por lo que la gente pasa por alto el hecho de que es detestable.

Sin embargo, yo no.

En segundo año, Delly se sentó detrás de mí en historia y habló literalmente de su ratón mascota —es correcto, tiene un ratón de mascota, llamada Minnie— cada día.

CADA DÍA.

Minnie duerme en una almohada de seda. Minnie solamente come queso orgánico. Minnie se hace las uñas una vez por semana.

Para el final del segundo año, estaba teniendo pesadillas sobre princesas ratonas que me hacía hacerle pedicuras y alimentarla con trozos de queso.

Minnie, la ratona, atormentaba mis sueños.

Y arruinó completamente Disneyland para mí.

Así que Delly no es mi persona favorita. Pero aquí está ella ahora, sentada junto a mí en la mesa de almuerzo, queriendo hablar sobre su relación con Peeta.

Y yo preferiría sentarme en una descripción de siete horas de los movimientos intestinales de la ratona Minnie.

Delly suspira nuevamente.

—Vamos, Katniss. ¿Hay alguien más?

Delly está enamorada de Peeta y piensa que debido a que se besaron alguna vez, están destinados a estar juntos. Básicamente, es una fastidiosa que necesita la atención incesante de los chicos. No digo esto por ser mala, lo digo porque no hay alternativas.

No sabe nada de Peeta.

Nunca lo ha visto asustado, u observado recibir un golpe por su madre, o lo ha ayudado a vaciar todas las botellas de alcohol de su casa.

Ella no sabe nada.

Pero compartió su boca con él, y eso me hace odiarla.

No me importa lo superficial que suene.

Me encojo de hombros.

—¿Cómo lo sabría? —Las personas no tienen idea que Peeta y yo somos cercanos. Nos gusta que sea de esa manera. Es simple.

Por lo general.

Delly pone sus perfectos ojos en blanco.

—¿Hooola? ¡Vives al lado! ¿Has visto a alguien ir allí?

Pienso en ello. La policía, los paramédicos, los trabajadores sociales…

—Nop.

—¡Agh! —Delly está insegura sobre esto, lo que me emociona.

No quiero ver a una chica caminar en la casa de Peeta como si ella perteneciera allí.

Estoy bastante segura de que la seguiría y le pegaría un puñetazo.

—¿Y cuál es el drama, de todos modos? Supéralo. —Trato de enfocarme en mi comida. Es importante que coma mucho ahora, de lo contrario me moriré de hambre en la cena.

—¿Qué lo supere? Simplemente no sigues adelante luego de Peeta Mellark. Es impresionante.

Por alguna razón, me estoy sintiendo increíblemente luchadora.

—¿En serio? ¿A qué te refieres? —No hay nada que pueda decirme que yo no sepa.

—Bueno, para empezar, es un besador increíble.

Excepto, bueno, eso.

Podría simplemente pegarle un puñetazo ahora.

—Y también tiene un cuerpo increíble.

Eso lo sé. Lo he visto caminar alrededor de su casa en tan solo un par de pantalones cortos para surf.

Me molesta que sus dos primeros ejemplos de cómo Peeta es "impresionante" tengan que ver con su cuerpo.

—Y es valiente, ¿sabes?

Esto, de parte de Delly, me sorprende.

Sé que es valiente. Es la persona más valiente que he conocido.

Lo he visto hacerle frente al monstruo de su padre, y luchar contra una infernal enfermedad con su madre.

Lo he visto enfrentarse a los matones de la escuela por Haymitch y matar arañas con sus propias manos por mí.

—Quiero decir. —La voz de Delly suena como uñas sobre una pizarra para mí—. Se metió en este completamente loco accidente de auto hace unos cuantos años y casi murió. Pero consiguió caminar a un teléfono y pedir ayuda al 911. Así es como consiguió esa enorme cicatriz en su brazo.

Delly está cabeceando hacia mí con ojos grandes y tristes y quiero gritar. No sabe nada.

Vi cuando esa cicatriz fue puesta en su cuerpo.

No fue por un accidente de auto, fue su padre.

Sucedió en agosto antes de nuestro primer año de escuela. Yo estaba lavando los platos en la cocina cuando vi al papá de Peeta blandir un bate de béisbol contra su madre.

Peeta había estado trabajando fuera ese verano y se había hecho grande y fuerte. Intervino y agarró —sí, AGARRÓ— el bate de béisbol a medio camino.

Inmediatamente salí corriendo hacia su casa.

No sabía qué iba a hacer, pero sin lugar a dudas no iba a lavar los platos mientras Peeta quedaba ensangrentado por su padre.

Legué a su casa, todo el tiempo mirando en la ventana de la cocina, y vi a su papá ir hacia él con un cuchillo de carnicero.

Me recuerdo sintiéndome paralizada. Estaba sofocada y dejé de correr. Miré inmóvil y en silencio como el cuerpo de Peeta era acuchillado y la sangre volaba alrededor de la cocina.

Pensé que estaba muerto.

Entonces yo moriría, también.

Pero Peeta se puso de pie en toda su altura, agarró a su padre —quien, en ese momento, era más bajo en comparación— y lo lanzó contra la pared. Peeta lo golpeó una y otra vez con sus manos ensangrentadas.

Peeta estaba gritando y llorando, su furia lloviendo en forma de puñetazos y patadas, sudor y sangre.

Estuve en su patio mientras Peeta tiraba el cuerpo golpeado de su padre al porche delantero. Su papá estaba inconsciente, pero no muerto.

Cuando Peeta me vio inmediatamente empezó a disculparse, tartamudear y tratar de limpiarse la sangre que seguía manando de él.

Hice lo único que podía hacer. Corrí hacia él, envolví mis brazos a su alrededor, y le dije que era valiente, correcto y maravilloso. Creo que ambos lloramos mientras su brazo sangrando manchaba mi ropa y me asustaba de muerte.

ASÍ ES como Peeta obtuvo esa cicatriz. Llevé a Peeta al hospital esa noche.

Me senté junto a él mientras le hacían puntos de sutura.

Le hice la cena las siguientes dos semanas porque su brazo estaba inservible y su mamá se había vuelto loca.

YO estuve ahí.

No Delly Cartwright.

El papá de Peeta nunca volvió tras esa noche.

Miro a Delly y finjo mi respuesta.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Sí, eso es valiente. —Me muerdo la mejilla para no estrangularla.

—Sí, bueno, realmente siento que estamos conectados, ¿sabes? Como que congeniamos completamente. Por lo que no entiendo como no me está devolviendo las llamadas, ¿sabes?

Así que no congeniaban completamente.

—¿Dijo que te llamaría? —pregunto, pareciendo inocente.

Conozco a respuesta. Porque, después de todo, lo conozco.

—Bueno, no. Dijo que él no "tiene" relaciones y que su vida es demasiado complicada para algo serio por lo que no debería desperdiciar mi tiempo con él.

Siempre las advierte.

—¿Eso fue antes o después de que se besuquearan? —¡Toma, Delly Cartwright!

Ella lo piensa.

—Bueno… supongo que lo dijo antes de…

—Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta —espeto. No se merece mi pena.

—Bueno, discúlpame. No sabía que salir con Finnick Odair te hacía la Reina de

las Relaciones. —Está tratando ser altanera. No va a funcionar.

Me encojo de hombros, me levanto y me voy enfadada.

Solía salir con un chico llamado Finnick Odair. Finnick es el chico con el que toda chica en la escuela quiere salir. Es ardiente, rico, un jugador de fútbol. Es el sueño de cada chica.

Menos el mío.

Finnick no es un mal chico. En realidad, es bastante agradable, y no muy creído. Y realmente me gustaba suficiente. Tanto así, que sentí como si tuviera que fingir una perfecta vida hogareña sólo para mantener nuestra relación.

Porque Finnick no entendería la prostitución, las drogas y la pobreza, así que nunca pude confiar en él con respecto a la verdad sobre mi vida.

Así que rompimos. Después no estuve triste. Probablemente debería haberlo estado, pero no fue así. Desafortunadamente, ahora tengo esta etiqueta pegada en mi espalda que dice "Ex–novia de Finnick" y es extremadamente incómoda.

Como sea.

Odio a Delly Cartwright y deseo que Finnick Odair fuera a una escuela diferente.

Cierro los ojos y trato de empujar lejos a Delly y a Finnick de mis pensamientos.

Voy a graduarme en dos semanas. Luego de eso, nada importará.

Excepto yo.

Y los pequeñines.

Y Peeta.


	9. Celos II

En mi última clase del día, Cato está tratando de convencerme de ir a alguna fiesta. No bebo, pero Cato no sabe eso. Él realmente no sabe nada.

—Creo que este chico Finnick traerá la cerveza. Lo conoces, ¿verdad? Me parece que él estuvo saliendo con tu vecina por un tiempo.

Bien, Cato sabe eso.

Odio que Cato sepa eso.

Odio a Finnick Odair.

Y odio odiar esas cosas. Eso significa que me importa, lo cual es cierto. Pero desearía que no me importara tanto. Es enfermizo.

Cuando escuché por primera vez que Katniss estaba con Finnick, no dormí por tres noches. Tres malditas noches. Eso es enfermizo.

Pero no lo pude evitar. La idea de Katniss y Finnick juntos taladraba mi mente hasta convertirme en un loco insomne.

Katniss no es cualquier chica.

Así que no debería estar con cualquiera.

Ella debería estar… no sé… por lo menos no saliendo con Finnick Odair.

—… muy sexy. ¿La has visto desnuda, hombre? ¿Desde tu ventana?

Me doy cuenta que Cato me está hablando de nuevo y estoy enojado.

—¿A quién?

Cato me da una mirada sarcástica.

—Katniss Everdeen, amigo. ¿No es súper sexy?

Parpadeo un par de veces.

—Sí, Katniss es hermosa. No, nunca la he visto desnuda. —Pero ahora estoy pensando en eso.

Estúpido Cato.

—He escuchado que su mamá es un poco fácil. Quizás la chica también. —Cato está levantando sus cejas como un cerdo.

Cuando Katniss y yo éramos estudiantes de primer año, su madre solo desaparecía por pocos días. Lo sé porque vigilaba su casa muy de cerca, esperando que su mamá llegara para poderme relajar.

Aunque, aun cuando ella estaba en la casa, nunca me relajaba.

La primera vez que su mamá se fue por una semana entera, recuerdo que saqué la basura una noche y vi a Katniss en la mesa de la cocina, llorando.

No sé por qué lo hice, pero caminé hacia la puerta de su casa y entré. Sabía que si golpeaba ella me habría ignorado.

Seguí hasta la cocina y la encontré mirándome, no sorprendida de verme. Me senté en la mesa junto a ella.

—Todo estará bien, Katniss. —No tenía nada mejor para decir.

Después de un rato puse mi brazo a su alrededor y le apreté el hombro. Metió la cara mojada en mi brazo y dijo: —Gracias.

Esa fue la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que me sentí importante.

—Katniss no es así —digo, distraídamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cato me mira de cerca.

Olvide, momentáneamente, que Katniss y yo supuestamente no nos conocemos en la escuela.

—No lo sé. Sólo estoy adivinando. —Me encojo de hombros y estiro mi cuello, como si Katniss no fuera la mejor parte de cada día.

—Eso no es lo que Finnick dijo.

Cato es un bebé.

Mi sangre está hirviendo y estoy intentando razonar conmigo mismo. No soy su novio ni nada. No soy nadie que tenga derecho a sentirse posesivo por Katniss.

Pero así me siento.

No me puedo detener. No quiero detenerme.

Ella es fuerte e increíble y hermosa… y es la mejor persona que he conocido.

Que se joda Finnick Odair.

—Finnick apesta. —No debí haber dicho eso, pero no me siento mal. Estiro mi cuello de nuevo mientras Cato responde.

—Vaya, hombre. ¿Tienes algo con esa chica o qué? —Cato está confundido. No me importa.

La campana suena, liberándome de responder a su pregunta. Vuelo de la escuela y empiezo a dirigirme a casa.

Katniss ya se encuentra en frente mío, luciendo hermosa y dulce. No me tira ninguna nota hoy y por alguna razón creo que está enojada conmigo.

_**Por alguna razón los capítulos de Peeta siempre son más cortos, pero por eso hoy es 2x1! Enjoy!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y a los anónimos!**_

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ Siento la tardanza, pero dejo dos capítulos para compensar ok?_

_**Johanna:**__ No esperes más! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

_**Nancy:**__ Es una historia linda pero triste, que bueno que te encantó!_

_**Sakurakp89:**__ Esta historia es diferente, su situación no va a cambiar de miserable a maravillosa de un día para otro, pero creo que cada capítulo es lindo y tierno en algún momento y lo mejor es que a pesar de lo mal que la pasan, encuentran momentos para ser felices, sobre todo cuando están juntos, no crees?_

_**Juliper22:**__ Yo también creo que son perfectos y adorables juntos. Me alegra que te guste!_


	10. Día horrible

Me pasé toda la tarde tratando de deshacerme de mis celos.

Resulta que no puedes desprenderte de los celos. Tienes que acariciarlos y mentirles y calmarlos hasta que se instalan cómodamente en la parte posterior de tu mente.

Y luego esperar a que otra de las amantes de Peeta aparezca y los despierte.

Agh.

He estado golpeando cacerolas y sartenes mientras preparo la cena de esta noche. Los pequeñines saben que algo pasa, pero estoy hablando como si todo estuviera bien.

Miento, al igual que cualquier otro padre.

Miro nuestra comida mientras estamos cenando y estoy agradecida de que Peeta sea tan generoso con nosotros. Esto ablanda mi corazón lo suficiente como para pensar en él sin entrar en modo exnovia loca.

Sin embargo, mi cerebro no ha terminado de estresarse.

Todavía necesitamos dinero. El alquiler está retrasado, Prim necesita zapatos nuevos, y si no pago la factura de electricidad pronto vamos a estar viviendo en la oscuridad.

La hora de acostarse es muy sencilla por alguna razón. Creo que los pequeñines están asustados de fastidiarme. Así que todo el mundo está dormido o tranquilo en sus habitaciones a las 8:30 pm.

Deambulo temprano hacia afuera al columpio porque necesito... algo.

No estoy segura de lo que es, pero sé que estar sentada en el columpio por un minuto me ayudará a entenderlo. Peeta ya está ahí, sentado en los escalones del porche, jugando con un palo.

Mi corazón se llena.

Eso es lo que necesitaba: Peeta.

—Hey, Katniss —dice, y hacemos nuestro camino hacia el columpio.

—Hola. —Sonrío cuando nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Huele como el océano otra vez.

Estamos en silencio, dejando que la paz que traemos el uno al otro llene las grietas en nuestras vidas.

Me aclaro la garganta. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa?

—¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos, como, trece y catorce y nos escapábamos a veces de noche y nos encontrábamos en el Gran Roble?

El Gran Roble es este enorme árbol entre nuestras casas. Está en la parte de atrás, por lo que nuestros padres no nos podían ver desde la casa. Creíamos que éramos tan inteligentes y astutos.

Él sonríe.

—Síp. Los días de campo en la oscuridad.

Asiento con la cabeza poco a poco y meto mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

—Los días de campo en la oscuridad. —Me muevo en el columpio, haciéndolo crujir—.Yo llevaba una manta y tú las sobras y pretenderíamos que nuestras vidas no eran una porquería. —Vuelvo a pensar en esas noches.

Nos acostábamos sobre nuestras espaldas y mirábamos hacia las pocas estrellas que veíamos asomándose por entre las densas ramas de los árboles.

Hablábamos y reíamos y suspirábamos. Era maravilloso.

Oigo la respiración de Peeta y está calmada. Habla:

—Sí, hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro y cómo íbamos a huir de casa e ir a hacernos famosos en Hollywood.

Sonrío.

—Ah, sí. Hollywood. Me olvidé de eso. —Es curioso como cuando eres pequeño realmente crees que todo es posible.

Peeta se da vuelta y sonríe, el tipo de sonrisa que no he visto en mucho tiempo. Es la sonrisa de un niño sin el estrés de un hombre.

—¿Recuerdas cuando conseguimos por primera vez nuestras licencias de conducir? ¿Cómo conducíamos a las viejas cuevas mineras en las noches de viernes y fumábamos cigarrillos y nos quejábamos acerca de nuestros padres?

Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío. El día que cumplimos dieciséis fue muy divertido. Tenemos la misma fecha de cumpleaños, 8 de mayo. No fumamos, pero cuando teníamos dieciséis años, pensábamos que éramos geniales y robamos los cigarrillos de mi mamá.

—Era muy bonito allí... todas esas estrellas —digo. La primera vez que fuimos a las cuevas fue la primera vez que realmente vi como de estrellado era el cielo nocturno sin la contaminación lumínica de la ciudad.

Aquellos eran buenos tiempos. Éramos sólo nosotros dos. Sólo amigos. Sólo tratando de sobrevivir.

Eso fue tan sólo unos meses antes de que Peeta golpeara a su padre. Lo recuerdo porque aquel verano, Peeta tenía un desagradable moretón negro en su espalda tras ser golpeado repetidamente con una llave.

—Sí —dice—. El cielo era impresionante allí.

Estamos buscándonos el uno al otro y es diferente de lo habitual. No es raro, pero no es lo mismo. Hay algo en el silencio. Puedo sentirlo.

No rompemos nuestra mirada. No nos dejamos vencer el uno al otro.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunto, porque no tengo otras palabras.

—No pasó nada. Madre paranoica gritando a la televisión todo el día. Sin problemas. —Él se ve viejo cuando dice esto y me gustaría poder abrazarlo—.

¿El tuyo?

Miro hacia la calle y pienso en lo que sucedió en el almuerzo de hoy.

—Horrible. —Eso es todo lo que digo. Mi día no fue tan malo, pero lo de Delly, junto con el estrés por el dinero está pasando factura.

Nos sentamos por un minuto y estoy cayendo en el silencio cómodo cuando Peeta se estira y suavemente envuelve sus dedos alrededor de mi mano.

Mi día simplemente pasó de asqueroso a grandioso.


	11. La Discusion

La mano de Katniss se siente bien en la mía. Ella no se aleja y eso es más de lo que merezco.

Nos sentamos por un rato, tomados de las manos, meciéndonos en el columpio como un matrimonio de ancianos. No me molesta. Me hace feliz.

—Delly está preguntando por ti otra vez —dice ella suavemente, pero escucho algo más detrás de sus palabras. No sé lo que es.

Suspiro.

—Lo siento, probablemente eso es molesto. Le pediré que te deje en paz. —

Repentinamente me siento culpable.

No debería sentirme culpable. No hice nada incorrecto.

¿Verdad?

Katniss y yo hemos hablado sobre Delly antes. Esto no debería ser tan pesado cómo se siente.

¿O sí?

—No, no. No le digas nada. Está bien. —Katniss suspira—. Además, si la llamas, aunque sea para decirle que se retire, ella simplemente pensará que estás interesado.

Ese algo estaba otra vez ahí en la voz de Katniss. ¿Qué era?

Suspiro.

—Soy un idiota. —Me recuesto contra el columpio.

Katniss responde.

—No, eres honesto. Le dijiste cómo eres con las relaciones. Es su culpa pensar que podría cambiarte.

Me pongo derecho.

Dolor. Eso es lo que escucho en la voz de Katniss. Ella está… algo. ¿Enojada?

¿Ofendida? ¿Triste?

… ¿Celosa?

Sé que está mal, pero mi corazón se salta un latido ante el pensamiento de Katniss estando celosa. No sé qué decir, así que digo la cosa más estúpida que llega a mi boca.

—¿Has hablado con Finnick últimamente?

Su mano se tensa en la mía e inmediatamente me arrepiento de la pregunta.

Apesto.

Cuando recién me enteré de que Katniss y Finnick estaban juntos —durante mi fase de insomnio enloquecido— me dirigí a su casa, entré directamente, y procedí a decirle todas las razones por las que no debería estar con un tipo como Finnick.

Ninguna de las razones me incluía. Porque soy un gallina.

La hice llorar esa noche. La peor noche de mi vida.

Ella me perdonó porque es una mejor persona que yo. Pero soy un idiota por volver a sacar el tema de Finnick.

—No —dice entre dientes—. ¿Intentando mantener el control sobre mi vida amorosa?

Hay tanto veneno es su voz que casi dejo caer su mano.

Pero no puedo, porque estoy conectado a ella y le da un propósito a mi vida.

Ambos permanecemos sin movernos mirando la carretera.

—No —digo.

—Bien, porque eso sería completamente hipócrita. —Está enfadada. Sobre algo más y distinto a lo de Finnick.

—¿Estás molesta por Delly? —¿Por qué dije eso? Es como si quiera comenzar a pelear o algo.

Ella retira su mano y una pieza de mí muere. Se gira para observarme, con la boca abierta, pero sin decir nada.

Entonces me doy cuenta de por qué dije eso.

Porque sabía que era verdad.

Soy una persona enferma y retorcida. Sabía que Katniss estaba celosa y quería provocarla. Soy un idiota.

Katniss se recompone y abre la boca otra vez.

—¿Delly? No, Peeta, no estoy molesta por Delly. Aunque no sé qué es lo que ves en ella. Es superficial y desagradable y… simplemente… incorrecta para ti.

—¿Incorrecta para mí?

Ella asiente.

—Completamente incorrecta. ¡Todos los miembros de tu pequeño club de fans de coquetas lo son! Y tú tienes la audacia de juzgarme por salir con un chico, un maldito chico, que, de acuerdo a ti, Su majestad, ¡es incorrecto para mí!

Ella tiene razón, pero estoy demasiado enfadado como para que me importe.

—¡Él era incorrecto para ti!

—¿Y?

—¿Y? Tienes… cosas en tu vida que enredan tu cabeza. ¡Y estar con algún deportista idiota sólo lo empeorará!

—¿Y, qué, entonces? ¿Mi mamá es una puta así que ahora yo tengo que ser una enfermera para compensarlo?

Está tan enojada, que temo que vaya a llorar. Pero no me detengo.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo creo que necesitas… a alguien… que lo entienda, ¿sabes? —No sé lo que estoy diciendo, pero mi pecho duele.

—¡No, no lo sé, porque todo lo que te oigo decir es que necesito estar con alguien que lo entienda, pero que tú puedes estar con quien sea que quieras!

Intento calmarme y bajar mi voz.

—Pero la diferencia es que tú estabas, como, enganchada con Finnick. Te preocupabas por él. Yo no soy así con Delly… o con cualquiera de las otras chicas. —Trago con dificultad y extiendo mi cuello mientras miro hacia la calle.

De pronto todo se siente complicado.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Katniss.

No tengo idea. Realmente no lo sé. Estoy intentando pensar alguna excusa que pueda arrojarle, pero ella ve a través de mí. Por supuesto.

Hay un tono filoso en su voz ahora.

—Porque si permites que te conozcan entonces… ¿qué? ¿Estás completamente expuesto? ¿Vulnerable?

Pienso en ello por un largo minuto, luego me volteo hacia ella y le respondo honestamente.

—Sí.

—¡Bueno, mala suerte, Peeta! De eso se trata la vida. La vida no tiene sentido a menos que la estés compartiendo, realmente compartiendo, con otras personas. Así que puedes esconder tu pasado, y mentir sobre tus cicatrices, y pretender todo lo que quieras. ¡Pero pretender que eres alguien más con esas otras chicas nunca, jamás borrará el dolor!

Su voz no vacila.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto, y estoy aturdido. Ella acaba de regañarme. Y, por supuesto, tiene razón.

—Lo sé. —Mi voz es baja.

Dejamos de mirarnos el uno al otro y volvemos a observar la calle.

Suspiro.

Ella suspira.

Los minutos pasan.

—Lo mismo va para ti, sin embargo. —Digo esto gentilmente.

Ambos nos recostamos contra el columpio y nos balanceamos lentamente.

—Lo sé —dice ella.

Vuelve a deslizar su mano en la mía sin ninguna palabra y es la mejor cosa que he sentido jamás.

Estamos bien otra vez.


	12. Me ama

Es sábado y no podremos aguantar mucho más sin dinero. Así que, después de pasar tres horas preparándome para un choque emocional, llamo a mi mamá. O mejor dicho, llamo a Snow el proxeneta.

—Tu mamá ya no está con nosotros. —Primero pensé que eso significaba que estaba muerta—. Ella siguió su camino. Quería trabajar de forma independiente o algo así. —Snow suena como si apestara—. Tu mamá rompió mi corazón.

Es un proxeneta, así que no me importa.

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarla?

—No, querida. No al menos que estés dispuesta a cubrirla mientras no está. —

Su voz se derrama con perversión.

—Escucha Snow, dame su número y trataré de convencerla de que vuelva contigo. ¿Te parece bien?

No se lo cree, pero se rinde de todas formas.

—No tengo un número. Pero escuché que estos días está bailando en el Low Lou's.

¿Bailando, eh? Bien, creo que mamá está avanzando en el mundo.

—Gracias —digo y cuelgo en su rostro zalamero.

Mis palmas están sudando y mi estómago se revuelve.

No puedo, ni por nada, ir a ver a mi madre. Mi corazón se romperá en pedazos al verla en persona, al ver la "bailarina" que es ahora, y la madre que ya no es.

Necesito un refuerzo.

—¡Haymitch! —grito.

Él viene sigilosamente por el pasillo, medio interesado.

—Hey, tengo que ir a recoger el cheque de mamá al centro. ¿Podrías cuidar a los niños esta noche? —En realidad no es una pregunta, es más como una orden. Haymitch lo sabe.

—¿Su cheque? Querrás decir que tienes que ir a recoger el dinero que ha estado recolectando con su cuerpo.

Mierda, él lo sabe.

—Sí —digo—. Ahora baila en el Low Lou's.

—Cuanta clase.

Asiento, tomo una profunda respiración y empujo mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

—Como sea, necesitamos el dinero, así que debo ir. ¿Estás bien aquí?

—Sí, pero deberías llevarme contigo. He escuchado cosas malas acerca de esa área. Y tú eres, ya sabes, una chica.

Es lo más cariñoso que Haymitch me haya dicho nunca.

Le doy una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, voy pedirle a Peeta que vaya conmigo.

Agarro mis cosas y me dirijo a la puerta principal, pero me doy la vuelta al último segundo.

—Oye Haymitch. —Él me mira—. ¿Estás bien con… ya sabes? —Cambio mi peso.

—¿Con… mamá siendo una puta? No. Claro que no. Pero la verdad es que no pienso en ella como mi madre, ¿sabes? —Él arrastra sus pies y mira alrededor—. Te tengo a ti. Todos te tenemos. Estamos bien con nuestra pequeña familia propia o lo que sea.

Mi corazón se siente cálido y cantando.

—Te amo —digo, porque me encantan su coraje y porque no escucha esa frase lo suficiente.

—Puajj. Solo vete —dice, pero está sonriendo. Él también me ama.

Con eso, me voy y llamo a la puerta de Peeta.

Él abre con sólo un par de pantalones cortos puestos y por la razón que sea, empiezo a sonrojarme.

Él es tan musculoso y… grande. Su larga cicatriz está desapareciendo. Sus otras cicatrices, las más pequeñas que marcaban la mayoría de su hermoso cuerpo, están desapareciendo también.

Cicatrices que se van desvaneciendo. Me pregunto si el dolor y las heridas también desaparecen.

—Hola, Katniss, ¿qué pasa?

Alejo mis ojos de su adorable cuerpo.

—Necesito un refuerzo. Tengo que ir a ver a mi mamá.

—Nop. —Él sacude su cabeza—. De ninguna manera. No estarás entrando en un foso de prostitución por dinero. Robaré un banco antes de dejarte hacer eso.

Su sobreprotección debería molestarme, pero en vez de eso hace que me sienta segura. Me toma un segundo responderle.

—Ahora baila, en el Low Lou's. Sólo debo ir ahí, tomar algo de dinero y conseguir un poco de información de contacto para ella.

Peeta duda.

—¿Por favor? —Hago trampa completamente y formo un pucherito con mis labios mientras bato mis pestañas. Él no puede negarse.

Suspira.

—De acuerdo, déjame vestirme.

No me invita a entrar porque no necesita hacerlo. Es un acuerdo entre nosotros.

Lo sigo dentro mientras él desaparece por el pasillo. Miro alrededor de su casa mientras me paro incómodamente fuera de la sala.

El techo es bajo, lo cual hace que la habitación se sienta más oscura y pequeña de lo que realmente es, y la alfombra marrón se ve delgada y desgastada.

Alrededor de la sala veo familiares parches de yeso que se usaron como retoques a causa de los múltiples hoyos que el padre de Peeta hizo en la pared.

Su ira no siempre comenzaba y terminaba en el cuerpo de Peeta.

Aparentemente la casa también recibió una paliza.

Entro en la sala, el olor a talco de bebé y polvo me saluda.

La mamá de Peeta está ahí, en el sofá, mirándome como si fuera un pedazo de caramelo y ella una niñita de cinco años.

—Peeta paró la inundación, ¿sabes?

No lo sé, pero asiento porque ella es como una bomba de tiempo de la locura.

Ella continúa.

—La leche se derramó por culpa de esos malditos conejos y empezó a llenar toda la casa. Pensé que iba a ahogarme en leche. Pero Peeta es un chico listo.

Abrió la puerta trasera y la drenó fuera. Espantó a los conejos también.

Asiento y sonrío.

—Es bueno oír eso. Estoy feliz de que estén bien.

Obviamente no ha habido una inundación de leche, o conejos. Pero Peeta le sigue la corriente a su locura porque sabe que es más fácil para ella.

Eso es amor.

Probablemente yo trataría de razonar con mi mamá si ella estuviera loca.

Discutiría y gritaría y pelearía hasta que las dos estuviéramos llorando.

Eso es por lo cual Peeta es mejor persona que yo.

Él ve su angustia y hace de todo para hacer su mundo menos atemorizante.

—Es todo este pelo desastroso lo que me hace ciega, ¿sabes? Sigo intentando cortarlo por completo, pero Peeta esconde las tijeras. —La mamá de Peeta agarra un peine de la mesita de café e intenta pasarlo a través de su melena.

Sus manos son muy temblorosas como para que funcione. Tiemblan por culpa de las pastillas. Y del alcohol. Y de la locura.

He visto a Peeta tratando de cepillar el pelo de su madre. Es tan cuidadoso y

paciente, pero ella siempre le está gritando y luchando.

—Permítame, señora Mellark. —Lentamente me acerco a ella esperando que me lance el cepillo y me acuse de haberme comido sus narcisos o algo así, pero no lo hace.

Me sonríe con dulzura y me tiende el peine. Meto mi pelo detrás de mi oreja y lo tomo de su suave mano.

Recuerdo a la señora Mellark antes de que estuviera destrozada. Era dulce. Tímida, pero dulce. Mi corazón se cae porque sé que la antigua señora Mellark jamás regresará.

Suavemente comienzo a peinar su enredado pelo. Es lindo y no ha perdido todo su color todavía.

—Peeta es un buen hombre, señora Mellark. Él la ama mucho. —Llamo a Peeta

"hombre" y no se siente equivocado—. Y cuando Peeta ama algo, es intenso al respecto —digo las palabras antes de darme cuenta de que son ciertas. Paso el peine lentamente a través de las puntas de su pelo y continúo—. Él lo protege… y se preocupa por eso… y se dedica a eso.

Todo es verdad.

Me concentro en el pelo de la señora Mellark mientras pienso en mis palabras.

Estoy intentando asegurarle que su hijo la ama. Porque sé cómo se ve cuando Peeta ama algo. Lo he visto darlo todo por su madre. He visto su amor en el trabajo.

Su cabello se suaviza con cada pasada del cepillo.

—Y Peeta… él es leal cuando ama. Siempre lo demuestra y hace que todo sea mejor. Él escucha, y es paciente… —Mis ojos empiezan a lagrimear y trago—. Es amable con lo que ama y haría todo por protegerlo… —Trago de nuevo porque acabo de darme cuenta, por primera vez en todos estos años, de que Peeta ME ama. Continúo porque incluso si su madre no entiende el amor de Peeta, yo lo hago—. Es cuidadoso con lo que ama y tiene miedo de perderlo. —Sigo pasando el peine lentamente a través de sus mechones, tratando de evitar que mi voz se rompa con la emoción—. Pero hay algunas clases de amor que no puedes perder, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Así que no hay nada de lo que él deba temer.

Su pelo está sedoso ahora. Paso mis dedos a través de él y deseo que la mente de la señora Mellark estuviera tan sana como su cabello.

Miro hacia ella y veo que se ha quedado dormida.

Veo una lágrima caer de mi rostro y aterrizar en el piso marrón. Me apresuro a secar mis mejillas antes de que pierda completamente e inunde la casa con lágrimas.

Creo que siempre he sabido que amo a Peeta. Pero ahora sé que él también me ama, incluso si ÉL no lo sabe.

_**Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces, pero en verdad esta historia me encanta, me enternece tanto... **_

_**Gracias por leer y por sus reviews: katniss bella luz, sakurakp89, juliper22, everllarkglee4ever, johana, JekaMellark.**_


	13. Enamorado

Estoy en silencio en el pasillo, no porque esté tratando de pasar desapercibido, sino porque he olvidado cómo hablar.

Puedo ver a Katniss, la dulce y bella Katniss, tratando de secarse la cara con sus pequeñas manos.

Sólo quiero abrazarla. Como si fuera una muñeca o algo así. Quiero abrazarla, y besarla, alimentarla, bailar con ella y arroparla en la noche.

Ella cepilló el pelo de mi mamá.

Es la chica más increíble que he conocido.

Estoy en silencio porque estoy tratando de impedirme gritar algo estúpido como: "¡Katniss, moriría por ti! ¡Por favor, tómame siempre de la mano en el columpio!".

Soy patético.

Me aclaro la garganta y entro en la sala de estar. Katniss me mira como si nada estuviera mal. Como si no acabara de cepillar el pelo de mi loca mamá y hablar de cuán grande es mi capacidad de amar.

Me duele el pecho.

—Hola —dice ella, y le sigo la corriente.

—Hola. —Contemplo a mi mamá dormida y miro a Katniss—. Gracias.

Ella asiente con la cabeza, porque ¿qué otra cosa puede decir?

Katniss va a la cocina y yo llevo a mi mamá a su cuarto y la meto en la cama.

Murmura algo sobre roedores con espátulas y no le hago caso.

Cuando regreso a la cocina, Katniss me está esperando. Dejo de caminar y la miro por mucho tiempo.

En lugar de preguntarme "¿hay algún problema?", o "¿qué pasa?", o "¿por qué estás mirándome como un bicho raro?", simplemente se queda quieta y en silencio me permite mirarla.

Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca. Y no sólo porque tiene un cuerpo atractivo y una piel impecable y huele a manzanas. Sino porque está en mi cocina.

Sin juicios. Sin miedo.

Está en mi casa, donde me conoce a mí y a todos mis demonios, mirándome con nada más que amor.

Estoy enamorado de Katniss Everdeen, y eso me asusta hasta la muerte.

—Tenemos que irnos —dice en voz baja.

Asiento con la cabeza y suspiro.

Así que nos vamos. Nos subimos a mi vieja camioneta y nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad. Estamos callados durante todo el camino. El ambiente está tenso en la camioneta, por lo que dejamos que el silencio flote.

Quiero tomarla de la mano, pero ahora es diferente.

Siento que si toco su mano no voy a ser capaz de soltarla.

Nunca.

Estoy muerto de miedo.

Recorremos kilómetros y kilómetros en silencio.

—¿Estás nerviosa? —pregunto. Es una pregunta redundante. Por supuesto que está nerviosa.

Suspira.

—Sí. Principalmente asustada de verla en, ya sabes, su elemento.

Asiento con la cabeza. No puedo imaginarme lo que es eso.

—Todo va a estar bien. Tú vas a estar bien —digo, y lo digo en serio.

El sol está comenzando a ponerse cuando entramos en el centro. Low Lou's es un lugar turbio al final de la calle. Estaciono la camioneta y los dos nos quedamos allí, sin movernos, durante algunos minutos.

Katniss está tratando de prepararse mentalmente. Está tratando de fingir que no le importa.

Está rompiéndome el corazón.

—Katniss... —digo, y me mira con sus ojos de niña.

Soy un hombre muerto.

Me aclaro la garganta.

—No importa lo que suceda allí adentro, no importa lo que veas o sientas, quiero que sepas que eres increíble. Eres valiente, inteligente y fuerte. Ninguna de las elecciones de tu madre tienen algo que ver contigo, ¿de acuerdo? Tú eres tú misma. Y al final de este día, seguirás siendo Katniss. Y yo seguiré estando aquí para ti. Siempre. —Hago una pausa, porque estoy a punto de decir "Te amo" y asustarla por completo—. ¿Está bien?

Una lágrima cae por su cara y no puedo impedírmelo. Rozó su mejilla húmeda con mi pulgar y ahueco su cara en mi mano. Esta es la primera vez que le he tocado la cara.

Si muero ahora mismo, moriré feliz.

Ella inclina la cabeza en mi mano y cierra los ojos. Está respirando profundamente, tratando de frenar sus lágrimas.

La atraigo a mi pecho y la presiono contra mi corazón. No se resiste. Se acurruca contra mí como si estuviera destinada a estar allí y suspira.

Es tan pequeña, cálida y frágil. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ella, no queriéndola soltar nunca.

Justo aquí, en mi vieja camioneta, en medio del sórdido centro de la ciudad, es el mejor momento de mi vida.

Porque Katniss está a salvo.

Katniss está en mis brazos.

Y ya no tengo demonios.

Beso la parte superior de su cabeza porque se siente correcto. Nunca la he besado antes.

¿Por qué nunca la he besado antes? ¿Por qué nunca la he estrechado en mis brazos de esta manera? ¿Por qué nunca he tocado su suave cara antes de hoy?

¿Qué he estado esperando?

Un minuto pasa. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y su cara está seca.

—Bueno, tengo que hacer esto.

Nuestro momento ha terminado por lo que la suelto poco a poco. Se aleja de mí y una parte de mi muere.

**Hoy hay 3x1!**

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mis historias y a los que dejan review!**_

_**JekaMellark: **__Creo que conocen al otro mejor de lo que se conocen ellos mismos, es bueno que se tengan el uno al otro, pues sus vidas son muy complicadas._

_**Everllarkglee4ever:**__ Si, toda la historia es tan triste, pero hermosa, me derrito cada vez que la leo._

_**Johana:**__ Aquí el nuevo capítulo, pronto vendrán más revelaciones._

_**Juliper22:**__ La historia está tal cual la original, básicamente modifico los nombres y alguna que otra cosilla, pero, si, yo también creo que sin juegos del hambre, ésta podría ser su historia de amor; la cual por cierto, coincido contigo, es de las más hermosas que he leído, es todo lo que siempre te dicen que debe ser el amor. _


	14. La mamá de Katniss

Tocar a Peeta, hace que todo sea mejor. Mi corazón tiene grietas, cicatrices e historias de horror, pero Peeta me hace olvidar el dolor.

Lo necesito.

Lo amo.

No puedo estar completa sin él.

De mala gana, me muevo lejos de Peeta y de su familiar aroma a océano y salgo de la camioneta. Camino hacia el portero parado afuera de Lou's, tratando de verme como que quiero estar allí, con Peeta justo detrás de mí.

—Identificaciones —gruñe el portero. Es un gigante calvo con una perilla oscura y tatuajes cubriendo su garganta.

Al menos mi mamá trabaja ahora en un lugar donde se requiere identificación.

Eso tiene que ser un poco más seguro que la política de "admisión abierta" que tenía con Snow.

Peeta y yo le mostramos nuestras identificaciones. Somos mayores de edad. Yei.

Entramos al bar nudista y todo dentro de mí gritaba: ¡HUYE! ¡HUYE! Pero no lo hago, por supuesto. Tengo niños que alimentar. Tengo una familia que cuidar.

Uf.

Toma un minuto para que nuestros ojos se ajusten a la oscuridad, el aire está lleno de humo y huele como a algo… viciado. Puedo distinguir las siluetas de las personas en la esquina de atrás, pero no sus caras.

Peeta toma la iniciativa y lo sigo como un cachorro. Me siento segura de esta forma.

Camina hacia el barman y le pregunta si mi mamá está trabajando esta noche.

El barman termina de frotar el mostrador del bar con un trapo sucio antes de responder. Es un hombre con sobrepeso que luce como en los cincuentas, pero probablemente no tiene más de treinta y cinco; usa llamativos anillos de oro en seis de sus regordetes dedos y tiene un cigarro en su boca.

Cuando termina de pasar la suciedad del trapo por el mostrador, mira hacia arriba y nos da una charla sobre llamar con antelación, listas de espera y precios. Luego trata de vendernos a una desnudista diferente, llamada Dulce Algodón, todo el rato manteniendo su cigarro balanceado en la esquina de su boca. Una mujer medio vestida, que asumo es Dulce Algodón, camina, pasa la barra y le da un guiño a Peeta. Eso me hace sentir enferma.

—De hecho —respondo, porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia y mí estomago—, soy su hija. Necesito verla.

El barman me mira sugestivamente.

Peeta pasa y se pone delante de mí.

—¿Pensando en un acto mamá-hija, dulzura? A Lou le encantan esa clase de shows. Apuesto a que, con un cuerpo como ese, te daría el horario de máxima audiencia. —Mira fijamente mi pecho y me siento expuesta, aun cuando mi camiseta me cubre bien.

Escucho a Peeta gruñir, así que, rápidamente digo: —No, necesito hablar con ella.

El barman, dice: —No queremos ningún drama familiar aquí, ¿lo comprendes?

Le diré que tiene visitas, pero si haces una escena, te echaré de aquí, ¿entendido?

El barman me disgusta inmensamente, pero de todas maneras, asiento con la cabeza.

De repente, la mano de Peeta está en la parte posterior de mi brazo y me siento segura de nuevo. No hablamos, probablemente porque estoy cerca de vomitar, pero nos entendemos el uno al otro. Su mano baja lentamente por mi brazo y encuentra mi mano. Entrelaza sus dedos con los míos y quiero saltar a sus brazos.

El barman nos conduce hacia una puerta oscura y apunta a la parte de atrás.

Esta vez, voy adelante, con Peeta conectado a mi mano, pasamos al barman y entramos a lo que solo puedo asumir que es el vestidor.

Alrededor de nosotros hay desnudistas desnudas dando vueltas probándose ropas, maquillaje derramado en los tocadores y ropa interior esparcida en el piso.

Y justo, justo en el medio del desorden, está mi mamá. Un pequeño chaleco de lentejuelas está apretando sus pechos juntos, aparte de eso, está usando nada más, una tanga.

Y una gastada sonrisa.

—¡Katniss, nena! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Viene y enlaza sus brazos a mi alrededor. Me está abrazando como si yo fuera una amiga que no ha visto en mucho tiempo, no su cansada y hambrienta niñita.

Huele como a humo y vainilla.

—Oye, mamá, yo, ah…

_—¡Cashmere! ¡Ven aquí! Ven, ¡conoce a mi nena! —Ella está feliz, muy feliz.

Lo que significa que la heroína ha actuado.

O la metanfetamina.

O la cocaína.

Dejo ir la mano de Peeta, así puedo frotar mi húmeda palma en mis pantalones.

—¡Glimmer, no sabía que tenías una niña! —Cashmere aparece desde el rincón, en topless, se fija en Peeta y ronronea—. ¡Oh, cariño! dime que este no es tu chico, porque ya sabes, me gustan jóvenes.

Casi escupo a Cashmere.

En lugar de eso, me volteo hacia mi mamá, confundida.

—¿Glimmer?

—Sí, nena, ese es mi nombre artístico, ¿te gusta? ¡Ahora mi nombre brilla! —Está muy emocionada por esto. Piensa que es gracioso.

Cashmere deja nuestra conversación y estoy agradecida de que se llevó sus bubis desnudas con ella.

Miro a mi mamá, su cuerpo está delgado, magullado, y tiene un bronceado muy falso. Quiero recogerla, darle un baño y envolverla en una bata esponjosa.

—Uhm. —Eso es todo lo que digo, odio que mi mamá tenga un nombre artístico.

—Así que, Katniss, querida, ¿qué te trae por aquí? ¿Cómo supiste donde encontrarme?

Ella es agradable, no se da cuenta que cambió de trabajo sin dejar dirección.

—Snow, mamá, él me dijo que podía buscar aquí.

Sacude la mano restando importancia.

—Ese Snow no era bueno, era un completo perdedor.

No, duh.

—Uh, mamá, vine a verte, porque se debe la renta, y los niños necesitan algunas ropas nuevas.

—¿Niños? Glimmer, ¿tienes más ratitas en casa? —Cashmere está de regreso, pero esta vez tiene un top puesto.

—Sí, Cash, tengo dos chicos.

Trato de ocultar mi disgusto por su olvido.

—Y Prim, mamá.

Ella jadea.

—¡Oh, es cierto! ¡Tengo a la pequeña Prim en casa! —Se ríe como si fuera graciosísimo que ella se olvidara de su propia niña—. ¿Cuántos años tiene la pequeña señorita Prim estos días? ¿Dos? ¿Tres, ahora?

Odio a mi madre.

—Seis, mamá

—¡Seis! Guau, el tiempo vuela.

Me muevo un paso atrás y siento el pecho de Peeta detrás de mí, es reconfortante, es lo único que evita que grite.

Continúo: —Correcto, así que, los niños, todos ellos, necesitan ropas y se debe la renta.

Sacude la mano restando importancia, otra vez.

—No digas más, linda.

Escarba en un bolso de imitación de diseñador que está sobre el tocador más cercano y saca un fajo de billetes, empuja el dinero hacia mí y sonríe.

—Mucho dinero bailando, querida, mamá ha estado realmente bien este mes.

Aprieto el estómago, tratando de impedir que se derramen mis entrañas.

Agarro los billetes y los aplasto para que quepan en mi billetera, noto que todos son de cien.

—Mamá…. hay como… —Cuento—, ¡tres mil dólares aquí!

—¡Lo sé, nena! —chilla. Sonríe ampliamente y noto que su diente frontal rechina—. ¡Te dije que había mucho dinero aquí! —Me mira de arriba abajo como si nunca me hubiera visto antes—. Sabes… ¡podrías hacer MUCHO dinero aquí, Katniss! Quiero decir, ¡MUCHO DINERO! ¡Porque tú y yo juntas podríamos hacer cinco grandes en una noche!

Lo dice en serio.

—¿Quieres que hable con Lou, linda? —Me está mirando con una genuina emoción y mi corazón se rompe por completo.

Ella no es más mi madre.

Es una mujer que dio a luz cuatro niños y dejó tres de ellos a mi cuidado. Es, la que paga las cuentas, eso es todo.

Decido que voy a conseguir un buen trabajo tan pronto como me gradúe, porque nunca más tomaré su sucio dinero.

—Ah, no, mamá. —Mi voz se rompe y estoy cerca de las lágrimas.

—Cariño, ¿que está mal? ¿Estás enferma, nena?

Por supuesto que cree que estoy enferma. Está demasiado nerviosa para darse cuenta que estoy sufriendo por mi corazón roto.

Peeta habla y mi corazón se calma.

—Creo que tenemos que irnos.

—Oh, soy tan mal educada, Katniss, ¿quién es tu amigo? —Miro hacia arriba, no viendo a mi mamá, sino solo a una desnudista.

—Este es Peeta —digo. No lo reconoce, así que replico—: ¿De al lado?

Levanta sus cejas con sorpresa.

—¡Oh, Peeta! Tu papi solía pegarte, ¿cierto? Que terrible cosa que tu mamá perdiera la cabeza, ¿Cómo lo estás llevando, cariño? Sin huesos rotos, por lo que veo.

La odio.

Si me quedo por otro minuto, la estrangularé.

—No, Sra. Everdeen. Sin huesos rotos. —La voz de Peeta es controlada.

Estoy bastante segura de que estoy al borde de un colapso mental.

—Tengo que irme. —No digo "adiós", no la llamo "mamá", solo doy la vuelta y salgo.

Nunca la veré de nuevo, eso me libera.

Y me mata también.

Peeta está detrás de mí mientras salimos del club, me arrastra dentro de la camioneta y nos conduce lejos. Los edificios se desdibujan a medida que nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad.

Está oscuro afuera. Hemos estado conduciendo por largo rato y puedo ver estrellas contra el cielo negro. Aún no he llorado, estoy demasiado entumecida para llorar.

Peeta avanza sobre un camino de tierra y sé hacia donde está yendo.

Lo amo por eso.

Ahora empiezo a llorar porque es tan genial y me conoce tan bien.

Cubre mi mano con la suya. Piensa que estoy llorando por causa de mi mamá, pero no.

Estoy llorando porque el chico de al lado me ama y esa es la mejor cosa que alguna vez me ha pasado.


	15. Las minas

Estoy conduciendo hacia las viejas minas.

Es el único lugar que se siente como nuestro. Está vacío de gente y lleno de cielo.

No me atrevo a llevar a Katniss de vuelta a casa aún.

Así que me estaciono en el lodo, me inclino y beso la parte superior de la dulce cabeza de Katniss. Está llorando y no puedo ayudarla. No puedo llevarme ninguna de las cosas difíciles con las que está tratando. Entonces hago la siguiente mejor cosa.

Salgo de la camioneta, abro su puerta, la saco y la siento en la parte de atrás de la camioneta.

Es lo que solíamos hacer.

Antes.

Nos sentamos en la parte trasera de mi camioneta y miramos las estrellas. No habíamos estado aquí en un largo tiempo.

No hay cigarrillos esta vez. Sólo más desolación.

Pero también hay algo más.

Amor.

No del tipo que ves en las películas o escuchas en la radio.

Del tipo real.

Del tipo que te derriba y desangra, pero a pesar de todo persevera.

Del tipo que tiene esperanza aun cuando la esperanza parece una tontería.

Del tipo que perdona. Del tipo que cree en la curación.

Del tipo que te puedes sentar en silencio y sentirte renovado.

El tipo de amor real.

Es poco común y nosotros lo tenemos.

Nuestros pies están colgando en el borde de la camioneta, mientras miramos a la oscuridad. Katniss suspira y se recuesta contra mí.

Ella huele a manzanas y lágrimas.

Dejo que pare de llorar antes de hablar.

—Siento… lo de esta noche.

Ella asiente.

—Yo también.

Envolvemos nuestras manos juntas y no hablamos.

Nos sentamos así por horas. Katniss apoyándose contra mí, respirando suavemente, y yo frotando mi pulgar de un lado a otro de su pequeña mano.

Es un buen final para un mal día. No es como un final feliz, pero es bueno.

Un día me aseguraré de que sea uno feliz.


	16. Un chico normal

Los pequeñines están hiperactivos esta mañana de lunes, emocionados por el carnaval del final de la escuela a finales de la semana. También estoy emocionada. No por el carnaval, sino por el final de la escuela. Estará hecho.

Seré libre para hacer una nueva vida para todos nosotros.

Estoy corriendo alrededor como un pollo frenético, tratando de conseguir almuerzos, mochilas y desayunos hechos.

Peeta no podía venir esta mañana. Llamó para decir que su madre tuvo un episodio y había quebrado todos sus vasos. Estaba ocupado rastreando por la casa vidrios pasados por alto que podrían cortar sus pies descalzos.

Es un buen chico.

Saco a todos afuera de la puerta, agarro una taza llena de café caliente, y cierro.

Todos los pequeñines se van en sus usuales direcciones mientras camino hacia la puerta de Peeta. La abro y miro adentro.

Peeta está sobre sus manos y rodillas, echando un vistazo bajo la mesa. Él suspira y yo aclaro mi garganta.

Mira hacia arriba, sin sorprenderse de verme.

—Buen día, rayo de sol —digo con una sonrisa. Eso hizo que me sonriera de vuelta y me siento victoriosa.

—Buen día —dice.

—Te traje café. —Se lo acerco mientras se para. Está demasiado caliente. Lo puse en su taza favorita.

Mira hacia abajo al café, me mira, y mueve su boca.

Creo que va a decir algo, pero es interrumpido por los gritos chillones de su madre.

—¡Peeta! ¡Los alienígenas regresaron! ¡Necesito más vasos! ¡Necesito más vasos!

Peeta parece derrotado.

—Ahora regreso.

Lo detengo.

—No, déjame a mí.

Está sacudiendo su cabeza, listo para discutir.

Entonces pongo mi cara obstinada y uso mi voz de madre.

—Conozco el juego, Peeta. Puedo hacerlo. Siéntate y toma tu café. Finge que eres un chico normal que lee el periódico en la mañana, y al que realmente le gusta el sabor del café negro. —Sonrío y me apresuro a la sala.

La señora Mellark está agachada en la esquina, armada con un vaso de plástico.

—Oiga, señora Mellark. ¿Peeta dijo que estás teniendo problemas con alienígenas? —digo sinceramente. Burlarse de ella no hace bien.

—Sí, sí. ¡Están en todos lados y me quieren a mí!

Asiento y miro alrededor con determinación.

—Está bien, esto es lo que haremos. Le diré a Peeta que consiga los vasos, mientras cepillaré su cabello, ¿está bien? Los alienígenas odian los cepillos de cabello, ellos no vendrán cerca de usted. —Le sonrío.

Asiente y me inundo de alivio. Encuentro un cepillo y comienzo a domesticar su salvaje cabello.

—Los alienígenas son reales, tú sabes —dice.

—Lo sé.

—Han estado en mi cabeza por años. Diciéndome mentiras.

Eso me entristece. De una manera, estoy segura que es verdad.

—Eso es horrible. ¿No puede decirles que la dejen sola?

Su cabello se pone más suave en mis manos.

—Ah, seguro. Pero ellos no escuchan. Ellos son buenos en eso, ¿sabes?

—Lo siento tanto, señora Mellark. Eso debe ser frustrante.

—¡Lo es! Quiero decir, podría echarlos, pero entonces ¿dónde estaría yo?

No sé cómo contestar eso, entonces no digo nada.

La señora Mellark continúa.

—Regresaría con el monstruo, ahí donde está. Y ni siquiera quiero ver al monstruo de nuevo.

Probablemente está hablando de alguna cosa peluda y naranja que duerme bajo su cama, pero le respondo como si estuviera hablando del padre de Peeta.

—Él era un monstruo malo —digo, y quiero llorar por todo el daño que el monstruo hizo.

—Sí —dice suavemente—, lo era.

—Sin embargo, es una buena mujer, señora Mellark. Ese monstruo no puede atraparla ahora.

Su cabello está casi terminado.

Suspira y apoya su cabeza contra mí.

—Le gustarías a los conejos.

Sonrío y asiento.

_**Regresé! Disculpen la demora, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Intentaré actualizar diariamente hasta el final, al cual ya nos estamos acercando. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Disfruten!**_


	17. Te amo

Estoy mirando la taza de café como si fuera un objeto extraño. Katniss me trajo café. No es gran cosa. Pero lo es.

Me ama.

No es el café. O el hecho de que está cepillando el cabello de mi mamá.

No son las notas que deja caer para mí en el camino a la escuela. O la forma en que me espera en el columpio.

Son todas esas cosas.

Y más.

Katniss entra en la cocina y me mira curiosamente. Parezco tonto porque estoy de pie, mirando mi taza de café, sin hacer nada.

Me sonríe con su bonita cara y mi corazón bombea más rápido.

Sabe todo sobre mí. Y aun así me ama.

Momentos pasan entre nosotros, sin palabras.

—Te amo —digo abruptamente.

No era mi intención decirlo, pero no me arrepiento. Mi cara está caliente y mis manos están entumecidas de toda la sangre corriendo a mi pecho.

Su sonrisa no decae, está mirando directamente hacia mí.

—Lo sé —dice.

Y nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno otro, durante incontables segundos. El silencio es pesado, pero de una manera segura. Katniss abre la boca como si fuera a responder pero la voz de mi madre interfiere cortando nuestro momento.

—¡Peeta! ¡Creo que hay uno aquí!

Rompemos nuestra mirada y exhalo. Poco a poco digo: —Tengo que ir a ver cómo está.

Katniss asiente con la cabeza y da un paso hacia mí. Pone su mano en la mía y la aprieta. Entonces se va.

Estiro mi cuello y en silencio entro en la sala de estar para ayudar a mi madre, mi corazón todavía está latiendo con fuerza.

**_Y aquí la declaración! Repentina, pero no menos hermosa. Gracias a todos los lectores!_**

**_yeyuperez: _**_Hola Johana! Me da gusto que sigas leyendo mis historias y que bien que te gusto el capi!_

**_JekaMellark:_**_ Bueno, ya vimos que no se ha tomado el café, pero si, Katniss está ahí para é__l__._

**_Juliper22:_**_ Jaja, me imagino la cara de tus amigos al oirte gritar... Todo lo que dices es muy cierto, creo que lo más bonito es que Katniss lo ayuda, pero no lo hace pensando: "Ayudaré a su madre para que vea que lo amo o para que me ame más" Creo que le nace del corazón, así de puro y real es su amor. Gracias por esperarme y seguir leyendome!_


	18. También te amo

PEETA MELLARK ME AMA. PEETA MELLARK ME AMA. Sé que me ama. Y oírselo decir en voz alta hace que mi corazón salte. Camino a la escuela, saltando, porque no puedo mantener los pies en el suelo.

No le digo nada de vuelta.

¿Por qué no digo nada de vuelta?

Lo amo. Más que a nada. ¿Por qué no simplemente le digo eso?

Soy una idiota.

Una idiota con pies saltones.

El día de escuela se extiende. Es sinceramente el día más largo en toda la historia. Estoy impaciente por salir. Voy a correr a casa y… ¿hacer qué exactamente? ¿Tocar la puerta de Peeta y declarar mi amor?

No, esperaré hasta estar en el columpio. Esperaré hasta estar en el columpio apartados de nuestros problemas y después se lo digo.

La escuela finalmente termina y me apresuro a casa. Hago la tarea y la cena y espero impacientemente por la hora de ir a la cama. Pero toma demasiado tiempo meter a los pequeñines en la cama.

Prim está pidiendo un vaso de agua cada quince minutos, Gale quejándose sobre ver más televisión y Haymitch está teniendo un berrinche sobre cómo él es casi un "niño grande".

—Escucha, Haymitch, si te estás refiriendo a ti mismo como un "niño grande" entonces todavía eres un completo niño. Los "niños grandes" se llaman a sí mismos adultos.

Mis palabras se pierden en Haymitch, por lo que irrumpe en su habitación y se coloca sus audífonos.

Estoy corriendo por el pasillo para así llegar al columpio temprano cuando el teléfono suena. Es Peeta.

—Eh, Katniss.

—Eh. —Sé lo que va a decir. Sólo llama por una razón.

—Mamá está volviéndose loca así que me tengo que quedar aquí esta noche… lo siento. —Realmente lo siente.

Mi corazón se cae porque tengo este increíble plan de proclamar-mi-amor.

—Lo siento —digo. Cuando lo que realmente quiero decir es "Te amo". Pero no lo hago. Porque soy una cobarde—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —Puedo escucharlo sonreír.

—No. Pero gracias.

Colgamos y me siento perdida. Camino alrededor de la casa por una hora, mi corazón está intranquilo. Algo está mal.

Yo estoy mal.

Me siento… apagada.

Estoy triste.

Triste porque el chico de al lado me ama y no sabe que yo lo amo.

Trato de calmarme y termino con un plan de trotar hasta allí en la mañana con un "Amo a Peeta Mellark" escrito en mi frente.

Apago las luces y subo hasta mi cama. Mi cama está enfrente de mi ventana a propósito. Puedo ver directamente en la habitación de Peeta. Siempre dejo mi ventana abierta porque me hace sentir más cerca de él.

Parecen pasar horas hasta que veo entrar a Peeta en su habitación. Se queda mirando mi ventana. No puede verme, él no sabe que estoy despierta, pero se queda mirando de todos modos.

Porque me ama.

Finalmente apaga la luz y se desploma en su cama. Miro su oscura habitación por un largo tiempo antes de darme cuenta que estoy temblando. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que podía ver mi pecho martilleando. Casi como si mi corazón intentara atravesar nuestros jardines y saltar en el cuerpo de Peeta.

Tum-tum, tum-tum, tum-tum.

Mi pulso se acelera más cuando me siento, dándome cuenta de que mi acelerado corazón no me dejará descansar noche así. Me levanto y decido salir a hurtadillas de mi casa y de puntillas hasta su ventana. He visto hacer esto en televisión, estoy segura que es fácil.

En lugar de usar la puerta principal como una persona normal, sana haría y no una loca-de-amor, decido en realidad trepar por la ventana de mi cuarto. La ejecución es más difícil de lo que mi enamorado cerebro había imaginado. Para empezar los chillidos de la ventana suenan como un animal aullando mientras la abro lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo quepa. No es exactamente la maniobra de sigilo que estaba esperando. Y la caída de un metro veinte a la tierra hubiese sido más placentera si me hubiera puesto zapatos. ¿Pensé sobre el asunto de la ropa?

Por supuesto que no. Yo estaba muy ocupada tratando de mantener que mi corazón no saltara de mi pecho y fuera golpeteando a la habitación de Peeta, sin mi cuerpo.

Así que no. No planeé adecuadamente mi ropa de escapada. Por eso es que ahora estoy de pie, descalza en el barro pegajoso debajo de mi ventana, usando solo un par de pantalones cortos y una fina camiseta con Snoopy dibujado en ella.

El viento susurra entre los grandes árboles, por un momento ensordeciendo todos los sonidos de la noche, al mirar a través del patio donde está la ventana de Peeta se ve como una sombra en la oscuridad. Su habitación parece más lejos que nunca antes y, por alguna razón, empiezo a sentir pánico.

No porque la oscuridad es aterradora y las sombras se están moviendo por su propia voluntad. Sino porque no puedo esperar otro minuto para decirle a Peeta que lo amo.

Así que hago mi camino a través del jardín mientras el viento sopla en mi cara y me recuerda que debo tomar una chaqueta la próxima vez que decida jugar a

Chica Ninja en la noche.

La hierba y la grava en medio de nuestras ventanas son húmedas y frías en mis pies descalzos, pero me abro paso en la noche, no me importa. Caminaría sobre brasas ardientes para ver a Peeta dormir.

Cuando alcanzo su ventana noto que está abierta, justo como la mía.

Probablemente ha sido de esa manera por años.

No estoy sorprendida.

Pero estoy conmovida.

Mantenemos nuestras ventanas abiertas para poder escucharnos, vernos, sentirnos el uno al otro.

Porque nos amamos.

Gracias a Dios, su ventana es baja, haciendo más fácil para mí subir al interior.

La última cosa que necesito es un pequeño muro para escalar y otra ventana ruidosa. Pongo mis pies silenciosamente en su habitación y espero un momento para que mis ojos se ajusten.

Lo veo sentado en su cama.

Está despierto y por la sonrisa torcida en su rostro, no está sorprendido de verme. Probablemente el chirrido de mi ventana lo despertó. Tanto esfuerzo por mi salida a "escondidas".

Sonrío, más que todo por mí, por ser tan tonta, pero también porque mi corazón esta cálido y feliz ahora que estoy cerca de Peeta.

No decimos nada por un minuto y el silencio es roto sólo por el susurro del viento viniendo de la ventana.

Poco a poco me arrastro a la cama, con pies sucios y todo y me deslizo hasta donde esta él. Me mira con curiosidad… aprensión… pero todavía no digo nada.

Estoy tan nerviosa, feliz, ansiosa y enamorada.

Estoy tan asustada, pero de una buena manera.

Meto mis rodillas debajo de mí y lo miró por un largo tiempo, algo que me deja hacer sin ninguna pregunta.

Finalmente encuentro mi voz.

—También te amo —lo digo sin romper nuestras miradas.

Mi corazón se acelera.

—Lo sé —dice, sonríe lentamente.

Mi corazón vuela.

Mi mundo acaba de completarse.


	19. Besos

Nunca he sido más feliz en toda mi vida. Katniss Everdeen me ama.

No sé qué hacer.

¿La beso?

¿Puedo besarla?

Es Katniss. Es la persona más importante en mi vida. No puedo estropear esto.

Así que extiendo mi mano y tomo la suya en la mía.

Ella sonríe.

Miro nuestras manos entrelazadas y el calor inunda mi corazón. Levanto su mano hacia mi boca y comienzo a colocar suaves besos en sus nudillos perfectos y sin cicatrices.

Me está mirando, probablemente piensa que soy un idiota.

Lo soy.

Pero entonces saca su mano de la mía y una parte de mí se muere.

Siento como si no pudiera respirar y estoy bastante seguro que mi corazón se ha detenido.

Pero de nuevo sonríe.

—Peeta —dice, y contengo la respiración—. Por favor, puedo sólo… —Me mira atentamente y frunce los labios.

Es la vista más maravillosa que alguna vez he visto.

Luego me besa. No es el tipo de beso grandioso y mojado que se ve en las películas.

No, presiona sus labios en mi ceja, la que tiene una cicatriz de una botella de cerveza.

Luego besa el borde de mi mandíbula, la que estaba tan hinchada en sexto grado que sólo podía comer líquidos.

Luego el puente de mi nariz, roto más veces de las que puedo contar.

Luego mi barbilla, una bota con punta de acero dejó esa cicatriz.

Simplemente sigue besando mis cicatrices. Cada cicatriz. Las conoce todas. Las vio aparecer y sanar.

—Nunca —dice entre besos—, conseguí besar tu dolor y alejarlo —Otro beso— , cuando éramos pequeños —Sus labios se mueven hacia mi frente—, y siempre lo quise hacer.

Podría morir de felicidad.

Sus labios se mueven a la comisura de mi boca. El hombre que es mi padre cortó el pliegue con un cuchillo de cocina una noche porque quería verme sonreír.

Dejó una cicatriz permanente de color blanco.

Sus labios la tocan suavemente.

Los labios de Katniss contra mí hace que cada puñetazo, cada patada, cada herida, cada cicatriz valiera la pena.

Se aleja de la comisura de mi boca un poco y estoy totalmente inmóvil. Con miedo de que si me muevo despertaré.

Su respiración acaricia mis labios, mi respiración es irregular y caliente. Inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y mira mi boca.

Entonces la beso.

En este momento, todo lo malo, todo lo doloroso, todo lo injusto desaparece.

Somos sólo yo y Katniss. Conectados.

Y nunca me había sentido tan completo.

_**Muriendo de ternura en 3, 2, 1... Ya no se ni que decirles, la historia habla por si sola y ya saben que me encanta, y por sus comentarios se que ha ustedes también. Gracias por seguir leyendo!**_

_**Por cierto, 2x1 porque son capítulos muy cortitos. Enjoy!**_

_**Dianadelore:** Este capítulo también es hermoso, no crees?_

**_JekaMellark:_**_Pues aquí el primer beso, que te parece? Te gustó?_

**_Yeyuperez: _**_Al cliente lo que pide, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y el beso, me dices que te pareció_

**_Juliper22:_**_ No puedes morir aún! Porque si no, no se que te pasará en este capítulo y en el siguiente! Aunque creo que regresaste del mundo de los muertos solo para vovler a morir después de este capi (y lo digo, porque algo así me pasó a mi) Disfruta!_

_**Nessa Overhill: **Muchas gracias, pero por mucho que me gustaría llevarme todo el crédito, mi conciencia nunca me dejaría tranquila, esta historia no es mía, es una adaptación de una historia de Chelsea , ella es quien se lleva todo el mérito, pero gracias por leerme. No tengo fechas fijas de actualización, lo hago en cuanto puedo, pero si no estoy muy ocupada actualizo más o menos cada tercer día.  
_


	20. Graduación

Tres días después estoy sentada entre mis compañeros de clase, todos vestidos en togas brillantes, esperando a ser llamados hacia al largo podio puesto debajo del aro de basquetbol en el gimnasio.

El día de la graduación está aquí.

Los otros de último año a mi alrededor están susurrando y vibrando con emoción. El señor Abernathy está intentando, sin tener éxito, ganar la atención de la multitud inquieta y hacer un discurso sobre "vivir el día", "hacer nuestro propio camino" y "perseguir tus sueños".

El único sueño que quiero perseguir en este momento es el sueño de salir de esa gruesa y pesada toga. Mi camisa y shorts debajo se están poniendo pegajosos contra mi piel. Y mi piel se siente pesada y atrapada debajo del material sofocante de la toga. Y en verdad, en verdad no me gusta el traje de graduación.

El gimnasio está lleno de gente, haciendo la abovedada habitación caliente y viciada. Padres, hermanos y otros familiares están en las paredes y llenan las graderías. Es un día esencial para la mayoría de las personas.

Los estudiantes a mi alrededor están saludando a sus seres queridos en la multitud. Seres queridos que vienen a ser testigos del día "tan significativo" de la graduación.

Sin embargo, no hay seres amados sonriéndome a mí.

Los pequeñines están en la escuela y mi mamá —quien ya no es mi mamá—, probablemente ni siquiera sabe qué año es, ni mucho menos el hecho de que su hija mayor se está graduando hoy de la secundaria.

No estoy triste por esto. Sólo estoy consciente de ello.

Miro la fila de compañeros sentados junto a mí. A quince sillas de distancia está Peeta, estirando su cuello y mirando apáticamente al Sr. Abernathy. Tampoco tiene miembros de su familia aquí.

Pero me tiene a mí.

Miro su rostro hermoso y alzo mi cabeza. Hoy, parece un hombre.

No por su toga, definitivamente no es por la toga. Sino porque su rostro está lleno de confianza y fuerza. Y hoy luce… satisfecho.

Y le luce bien la satisfacción.

Mira por la fila y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Sonríe sin vacilación, y mi rostro le devuelve la sonrisa como una colegiala mareada.

Amo su fuerza.

La ceremonia continúa. Los nombres son llamados. Diplomas son entregados y hay tanto regocijo en la tierra… o lo que sea.

Cuando el último nombre es llamado, todos lanzan sus birretes al aire y gritan.

Bueno, casi todos.

Peeta y yo nos espiamos y hacemos nuestro camino hacia el otro.

Alrededor de nosotros, padres orgullos están tomando fotos de sus graduados y adornándolos con flores y abrazos. El caos es alegre y lleno de poder y esperanza.

Estoy feliz por todos a mi alrededor. Estoy un poco celosa por su confianza en el futuro, pero de verdad quiero que "vivan el día" o lo que sea.

Llego a lado de Peeta y miro su rostro. Me sonríe y trata de meter sus manos en sus bolsillos. La toga brillante está en su camino, de todos modos, y sus manos se deslizan hacia los lados por la tela lacia y brillante.

Me río, suavemente.

—Las togas apestan.

—Síp. —Me sonríe—. Apestan.

—¿Quieres deshacerte de ellas? —pregunto, medio bromeando, pero él me toma en serio y le baja el cierre a la suya, revelando jeans desteñidos y una delgada camisa blanca debajo.

Me río de nuevo mientras me quito la mía también y finalmente le permito a mi piel y ropa respirar. Dejamos caer nuestras togas en la suelo del gimnasio, las dejamos ahí, y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Peeta suspira profundamente.

—Así que… nos graduamos.

Asiento.

—Síp.

—¿Te sientes diferente?

Lo miro de reojo.

—Sí —Mis ojos caen a sus labios—, pero no porque nos graduamos.

Él también me mira.

—Yo también.

Seguimos caminando.

Entonces, justo en medio de todos nuestros compañeros, en medio del abarrotado gimnasio donde profesores, padres, Dellys y Finnicks están alrededor, Peeta se estira para agarrar mi mano y la sostiene como si le perteneciera.

Y le pertenece.

Sonrío mientras salimos de nuestra ceremonia de graduación, conectados.


	21. Sorpresa

Hice algo un poco cursi esta mañana, antes de la graduación. Espero que le guste a Katniss. Se podría pensar que es estúpido, pero no me importa. Estoy loco por ella, y los locos hacemos cosas locas.

Estamos caminando, tomados de la mano, por la acera hacia nuestras casas mientras la brisa sopla. Katniss está burlándose de mí sobre esto y aquello mientras charlamos acerca de la escuela secundaria, los maestros y los temas que esperamos que nunca tengamos que estudiar de nuevo. Es normal.

Es maravilloso.

Mi caminata a casa desde la escuela nunca ha sido tan… feliz.

Cuando llegamos a nuestras casas hacemos una pausa con las manos aún entrelazadas.

—Está bien —le digo, y por supuesto que sueno como un idiota—. Tengo una sorpresa para ti… o algo así. Quiero decir no es gran cosa, es que… aquí, sígueme, quiero mostrarte algo…

Sí, idiota total.

Pero Katniss sonríe y me sigue la corriente. Ella me deja llevarla por en medio de nuestras casas, a través de los patios, hacia la parte posterior, donde se encuentra el gran roble que protege nuestras casas y secretos.

Bajo el gran roble coloqué una manta grande y dispuse un picnic. Esto es totalmente cursi. Estoy seguro que Katniss se va a reír de mí. Pero ella no lo hace. No al principio, de todos modos.

Al principio solo me mira, inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y sonríe. A continuación, se ríe. Pero no de una manera burlona, sino de una manera feliz.

—¡Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta! —Katniss está saltando arriba y abajo y me siento victorioso, por lo que río junto con ella. Nos sentamos y comemos mientras hablamos, suspiramos, nos reímos y nos sentamos en medio de un silencio cómodo.

Cuando la comida ha terminado y el sol está pasando sobre nosotros, nos acostamos, lado a lado sobre nuestras espaldas, mirando las hojas de roble y el cielo.

Tal como lo hacíamos cuando éramos pequeños.

Excepto que ahora es diferente.

Es mejor.

La mano de Katniss se extiende a través de la manta y se envuelve alrededor de la mía. Nos quedamos así, mirando hacia el cielo azul y el baile de las hojas, por lo que parecen ser horas.

Nunca hemos estado antes bajo el gran roble de día.

Algo respecto a esto es… prometedor.

Por alguna razón parece que el día de hoy, este momento, debajo del gran roble y del cielo azul, es el comienzo de algo nuevo y permanente. Katniss toma una respiración profunda y exhala lentamente con una sonrisa.

—Esto es muchísimo mejor que escapar a Hollywood.

Me río.

—Totalmente.

Aprieto su mano para recordarme a mí mismo que no estoy soñando. Amo a Katniss Everdeen, y esto no me asusta en absoluto.

**_Esta hermosa historia está llegando a su fin, gracias a todos por leer y dejar sus reviews!_**

**_2x1!_**


	22. Silencio

Dos días después, el sol de una opaca mañana recae tranquilamente sobre los restos ennegrecidos de la cocina de Peeta.

Nuestro picnic de graduación parece que fue hace una eternidad.

Estoy sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso de la maltratada cocina de Peeta, rezando porque el sonido de mi corazón desbocado no perturbe el silencio, que sé que él necesita en este momento.

Peeta está sentado junto a mí, mirando hacia la nada, y me siento completamente inútil.

No sé qué hacer, así que me deslizo acercándome a él.

Pasa un minuto.

Meto mi cabello detrás de mi oreja mientras me deslizo acercándome aún más.

Otro minuto transcurre y la habitación se siente fría.

Me muevo más cerca hasta que nuestras rodillas se tocan.

Mucho mejor.

Respiro profundamente y espero en silencio.


	23. Esperanza

En noche de la graduación mi mamá prendió fuego en la cocina.

Después de que Katniss y yo termináramos nuestro picnic recogimos a sus hermanos para el Carnaval de la escuela. Mientras estábamos allí recibí una llamada telefónica de la policía y salí corriendo al hospital para encontrar a mi madre con marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y puntos de sutura en la cabeza.

Ella quemó dos paredes de nuestra cocina y destrozó la ventana de la cocina al tirarse por ella en un ataque de delirio paranoide.

Está vendada y magullada, pero estará bien.

Físicamente, por lo menos.

Los médicos insistieron en que fuera trasladada a un hospital psiquiátrico, para someterse a una evaluación psiquiátrica y ser admitida como residente… Indefinidamente.

Los asistentes sociales estaban allí también, asegurándome que ella estaría más feliz y segura bajo el cuidado del Estado. Asentí con la cabeza porque querían que lo hiciera, pero tenía una sensación de vacío en mi estómago.

No tenía palabras ni ganas de luchar dentro de mí.

Mamá parecía entusiasmada por la idea de alejarse. Incluso ayer, cuando ellos la introdujeron en la furgoneta de Estado, no parecía asustada. Sonreía como si fuera a pasar unas vacaciones tropicales.

No lloré, pero me dolía el corazón.

Esto es lo que los médicos han venido diciendo que ocurriría durante años.

No debería sorprenderme. Debería estar contento de que ella finalmente esté rodeada de personas cualificadas que pueden darle el tipo de atención que realmente necesita.

Debo sentirme bien sobre esto.

Debo sentirme aliviado.

Pero en cambio me siento… paralizado.

He estado sentado en el suelo de mi cocina quemada durante tres horas.

En silencio.

Sin lamentarme.

Sin compadecerme.

Sólo… impactado.

Con un peso encima.

Sin embargo, Katniss está sentada cerca de mí, me ayuda a sobrellevar el peso en mi espalda. Ella no ha dicho ni una sola palabra en toda la mañana. No lo necesita.

Debería estar triste y completamente desesperado. Debería estar hundido y vacío. Pero no lo estoy.

No hay oscuridad dentro de mí. Porque Katniss está aquí.

Y puedo sentir su bondad filtrándose en mí.

Está rodando por el suelo cubierto de vidrios rotos y está flotando hasta las paredes carbonizadas. Flotando a través del humo rancio y asentándose sobre mi espalda, envolviéndome de esperanza.

Esperanza por una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.

Tanto para mí como para mi madre.

Esperanza por el futuro y agradecimiento por lo que tengo ahora.

Como Katniss.

—Te amo —digo, sin mirarla.

—Lo sé. —Ella se mueve un poco, rozando un poco su rodilla contra la mía—. Yo también te amo.

Poco a poco sonrío y me siento seguro. Estoy bien.

Voy a estar bien.

Ambos lo estaremos.

—Lo sé —digo y extiendo mi mano hasta que encuentro la suya.

Nos sentamos en el silencio durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo, simplemente así.

Rodilla con rodilla.

Mano en mano.

Escucho la risa de Haymitch, Gale y Prim viniendo de al lado. Ellos andan por ahí; inconscientes, felices.

Sonrío otra vez. Porque sé que todos vamos a estar bien.

Hoy… mañana. Todos los días.

Me vuelvo hacia Katniss, la miro fijamente durante un minuto, y lentamente pregunto:

—Honestamente, ¿quieres… escapar lejos? ¿Volver a empezar?

Ella me mira y sonríe lentamente.

—Totalmente.

La pesadez en el cuarto lentamente se levanta, llenando la cocina —y mi pecho— con… esperanza.

_**Para todos los que morían de la preocupación sobre lo que había pasado, aquí el nuevo (y penúltimo capítulo) Como están cortitos, subo también el final.**_

_**Muchisisimas gracias a todas las que siguieron esta historia hasta el día de hoy, en especial a las que me dejaron sus reviews.**_

_**Pronto traeré nuevas historias, las estoy preparando, así que pronto me verán de nuevo por aquí.**_

_**Gracias y nos leemos pronto!**_


	24. Amor incondicional y verdadero

Estaremos bien, Peeta y yo. Realmente no tenemos un plan, pero sé que estaremos bien de todas formas.

Porque nosotros tenemos una furgoneta destartalada, tres mil dólares y todos los pequeñines hicieron el equipaje.

Y nosotros nos queremos.

Amor incondicional y verdadero.

Nos estamos yendo a alguna parte. A algún lugar lejos del dolor, pero lo suficientemente cerca para visitar a la Sra. Mellark.

Peeta, los pequeñines y yo.

Seremos pobres y tendremos que trabajar duro, y probablemente lucharemos y querremos rendirnos. Pero al final del día, aún nos tendremos los unos a otros, y eso es todos lo que necesitamos.

Los pequeñines se amontonan en el asiento trasero de la furgoneta de Peeta y se abrochan los cinturones mientras yo salto al asiento del copiloto y respiro profundamente. Una buena respiración. Del tipo que te llena con esperanza y paz.

Peeta salta al interior y poner en marcha el motor. Él está guapo hoy.

Está guapo todos los días, pero hoy es mi héroe, así que hoy está excepcionalmente guapo.

Me mira y sonríe. Una sonrisa verdadera. Una sonrisa que raramente he visto durante años. Y espero que nuestra nueva vida le traiga más de esas sonrisas.

Él agarra mi mano, la besa brevemente, y sonríe atrás, a los pequeñines.

—¿Preparados para una aventura?

Prim grita: —¡Sí, Whoo-hoo! —Mientras los muchachos asienten e intentan no sonreír. Ellos están contentos.

Todos estamos contentos.

Peeta comienza a moverse en la carretera y yo me siento libre.

Sí, nosotros no tendremos mucho para empezar esta nueva vida.

Pero nos tendremos los unos a otros.

Tendremos nuestro cariño.

Tendremos nuestra familia….

Miro en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta, a todas las cosas que hemos empacado, una cosa en particular me llama la atención.

… Y tendremos el viejo columpio del porche. ¿Cómo no vamos a ser felices con todo eso?

Respiro profundamente, huelo el océano, y sonrío ampliamente, como nunca antes había hecho desde que nos fuimos de la Calle Penrose.

Peeta Mellark ya ha hecho que todos mis sueños se hagan realidad.

Y es sólo el principio.

**FIN**


End file.
